Univers Parallèles
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Ariel Black se retrouve dans un univers parallèle quand son âme soeur, Severus Rogue, se fait assassiner par Voldemort dans la cabane hurlante. Elle devra redécouvrir le Severus de cet univers et elle tentera de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'avant.
1. Chapter 1

Tard cette nuit là, dans le bureau d'un vieil homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Père Noël, une lumière aveuglante traverse la pièce comme un éclair. Le vieil homme met ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité. Quand la lumière s'éteint, il ouvre les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une jeune fille de plus ou moins 15 ans est couchée sur le sol, elle a visiblement perdu connaissance. Le vieil homme s'approche doucement et voit une lettre avec son propre nom sur l'enveloppe. Il prend la lettre et appelle l'infirmière de l'établissement scolaire avant de la lire. En jetant une poignée de poudre brillante dans les flammes de la cheminée, celles-ci deviennent vertes et l'homme appelle la dame pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans son bureau. Après plusieurs sorts de diagnostique sur l'adolescente, l'infirmière se relève et regarde son employeur.

\- Albus, cette jeune fille est dans un coma magique provoqué. Comment est-elle arrivée ici?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant Pompom. Je n'ai pas lut la lettre qui m'était adressée.

\- Qu'attendez-vous? Pour l'amour de Morgane!

_Cher Albus,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que je n'ai aucun autre moyen pour garder Ariel en vie. Il y a quelque jours, le Severus Rogue de notre réalité est mort et comme Ariel et lui sont âmes sœurs, elle allait le suivre inévitablement. Je l'ai donc plongé dans un coma magique avant que Severus ne lâche son dernier souffle. J'ai cherché pendant des mois une réalité où il est encore en vie et qu'il n'est pas lié avec la Ariel de son univers. J'ai appris que la Ariel Black de votre réalité était décédée quelques semaines après sa naissance. Donc votre Severus n'a pu trouvé sa moitié. Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour la réveiller, est qu'elle soit en contacte physique avec le jeune Rogue. La magie de leurs âmes fera le reste. Merci de t'occuper d'elle._

_Ton double_

_Albus. _

Le professeur Dumbledore regarde la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Ariel Black? Mais qui est cette fille? Il garde la lettre dans sa main et demande à Pompom d'amener cette adolescente à l'infirmerie. Il appelle ensuite Minerva avec Sirius Black.

\- Je n'ai rien fais, monsieur, dit immédiatement le Gryffondor de 15 ans.

\- Calmez-vous, Mr Black. Ce n'est pas pour un quelconque manque aux règlements que je vous ai convoqué. J'avais une question à vous poser.

\- Je vous écoute, professeur.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu une Ariel Black, dans votre famille?

Les yeux du jeune homme se voilent un moment et il est de nouveau sur la défensive.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça, professeur?

\- Y en a-t-il une, oui ou non? Demande le directeur avec douceur.

\- Ma sœur, monsieur. Mère m'a dit que je suis né avec une sœur jumelle de quelques minutes ma cadette. Père l'avait appelé Ariel, comme l'une des lunes de Saturne. Elle est morte quelques jours avant Yule, quelques semaines après notre naissance. Père n'en parle jamais et mère très rarement. C'est presque comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Il n'y a que Kreattur, notre elfe de maison, qui excepte de nous parler d'elle. Il nous à dit, à Regulus et moi, qu'elle était l'exacte opposé de moi. Toujours calme, avec de grands yeux curieux. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça, monsieur le directeur?

Le directeur lui explique les grandes lignes de la lettre qu'il a reçue. Sirius est littéralement sur le cul. Sa sœur est vivante et est à Poudlard. C'est complètement dingue! Il insiste pour la voir et le directeur lui promet qu'il le pourra plus tard dans la journée. Il n'aura qu'à se rendre à l'infirmerie pendant le repas du midi. Sur ce, l'adolescent retourne à la tour de Gryffondor pour tout raconter aux trois autres Maraudeurs.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Pompom Pomfresh est assise à son bureau et regarde la jeune fille qui vient d'un endroit qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas exister.

Dans les cachots du château, un adolescent ouvre les yeux dans son lit. Il se tourne et se retourne entre les couvertures et n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil. En désespoir de cause, il se rhabille et prend son livre de potions pour le lire dans la salle commune. Étonnement, il se sent agité et a envie d'aller marcher dans le château bien que le couvre feu est passé depuis au moins 3 heure. Sur le bord de la porte pour sortir de la salle commune, quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras.

\- Tu vas où comme ça, Rogue? Demande un condisciple qui partage son dortoir.

\- Je vais me promener Avery.

\- Ne te fais pas prendre, dit Avery avant de libérer le bras de Severus et retourner se coucher.

Severus hausse les épaules et sort de la salle commune comme une ombre. Il se promène sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Surpris de constater que ses pas l'ont porté devant l'infirmerie. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il décide d'entrer. Sans faire de bruit, il ouvre la porte de bois et se glisse à l'intérieur. En restant dans l'ombre, il remarque que d'autres personnes ont eu la même idée que lui. Deux silhouettes sont devant un lit. Une est debout au bout du seul lit occupé et l'autre est assise sur le bord du matelas. En s'approchant doucement, il voit que c'est Black et son meilleur ami, Potter. Black tient la main de la fille qui est couchée.

\- J'en reviens pas, Cornedrue, dit Black en caressant le dos de la main de la fille avec son pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle? Demande Potter.

\- C'est douloureux pour tout le monde, chez moi. Parler d'Ariel, c'est comme raviver une vieille blessure. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais c'est comme si je n'avais jamais été complet de toute ma vie. Ma mère a souvent dit que j'avais perdu la raison quand j'ai perdu Ariel. J'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase bizarre. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Tu te rends compte qu'elle est ici parce que Servilus est mort dans sa réalité! Si non, elle ne serait jamais venue. L'autre Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais envoyée ici.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va le prendre comment quand elle se réveillera?

\- Aucune idée, si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui est mort d'où elle vient.

\- Viens, on ferait mieux de partir avant que la dragonne ne vienne voir ce qui se passe.

Potter tire Black vers la sortie et les recouvre de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Curieux, Severus s'avance vers le seul lit occupé. L'adolescente qui y dort est magnifique. Il n'a jamais vue un être humain aussi beau, même Lily. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, ondulés et épais. Des sourcils noirs et fins sur des paupières garnis de très longs cils fournis. Un petit nez avec un bout légèrement rond. Ses lèvres sont charnues en forme de cœur dans un visage fin et triangulaire. Le tout sur un teint de porcelaine. Il s'approche un peu plus pour l'observer plus attentivement et s'assoit sur la chaise de bois à côté de lit. Une odeur enivrante de vanille légèrement épicée est capturée par ses narines. Son nez est littéralement envoûté par cette odeur sensuelle et obsédante. Severus a toujours eu un odora fin. C'est très pratique pour les potions. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il s'attarde autant sur l'odeur d'un être vivant. Il se sent un peu comme le personnage principal d'un des romans préférés de Lily, le parfum. Il sourit en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas question qu'il tue cette fille pour la renifler de partout! Et qu'est-ce que Black avait dit déjà? Que cette fille venait d'une réalité parallèle parce que son lui alternatif était mort. C'est quoi ce bordel? Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir sur la chaise en bois avec son livre de potions ouvert sur ses cuisses.

Vers 7h00 du matin, Mme Pomfresh lève les sourcils de surprise en voyant le jeune Rogue endormit, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Miss Black. Après avoir vidé la vessie et les intestins de l'adolescente d'un sort, le directeur entre dans l'infirmerie pour savoir comment se porte leur voyageuse. Après un sort de silence, il discute avec Pompom.

\- Je vois que le lien à déjà « titillé » notre Mr Rogue, dit Albus avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Il semblerait, en effet. Comment doit-on lui expliquer comment réveiller Miss Black?

\- Je crois qu'il faut juste laisser ses instincts le guider vers le bon chemin. Si il n'avait pas sentit le lien qui aurait du l'unir à notre Miss Black, il ne serait jamais venu ici et il serait encore moins resté. De plus, je suis certain qu'il en discutera avec Miss Evans et qu'ils feront les recherches nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui se passe, dit Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Et il avait raison. Moins de deux heures plus tard, Lily retrouve son meilleur ami dans la bibliothèque. Il lit un pavé énorme sur les liens magiques. Elle s'assoit en face de lui et regarde le livre pour lui demander une explication. Une fois qu'il lui a dit ce qu'il a entendu entre Potter et Black et ce qu'il a ressentit en se réveillant dans son lit jusqu'à se matin, la jeune Gryffondor lui propose son aide pour chercher des réponses à ses questions.

Pendant que Severus cherche les liens magiques, Lily s'occupe des théories sur les univers parallèles.

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, murmure Severus à Lily.

La jeune fille lève la tête de ses notes et attend la suite.

\- Écoutes ça : les âmes sœurs son deux âmes qui se cherchent à chaque sicle de vie. Indépendamment du sexe, de l'âge et de l'état humain ou non, les deux âmes se cherchent toute la durée de leur vie actuelle. Quand ils se trouvent, ils vivent une vie d'amour, de respect et de bonheur sans nom. Leurs enfants sont habituellement extrêmement séduisants et puissants. Par contre, quand les âmes ne se trouvent pas, elles vivent chacune de son côté et reste seule jusqu'à la mort de leur corps et recommencent leur recherche de l'autre au nouveau sicle de vie. Quand les âmes sœurs se trouvent et que l'une meurt, l'autre la suit rapidement dans la mort. Black a dit que c'était parce que mon autre moi était mort que cette fille a été envoyée ici.

\- Et si tu as sentit quelque chose, c'est que peut importe le monde d'où elle vient, vos âmes se sont reconnues quand même, murmure Lily. Peut-être que dans tous les mondes parallèles, vous êtes ensemble. Et pourquoi ici on ne l'a jamais vue, cette Ariel?

\- Selon Black, elle est morte quelques semaines après sa propre naissance. C'était sa sœur jumelle plus jeune d'une vingtaine de minutes. Peut-être que sa mort ne m'a pas affecté parce que j'existait, ma mère était enceinte de moi, mais comme je n'était pas encore né et qu'on ne s'était pas trouvé, les conséquences n'ont pas été aussi drastiques que la mort.

\- Mais tu aurais passé ta vie entière tout seul en attendant le prochain sicle de vie de ton âme! C'est triste, s'insurge la lionne. Mais elle est là maintenant. Tu vas faire quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demande le Serpentard. Que je reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à son réveil et que je lui dise : « salut, je suis ton âme sœur. Mais celle de substitution parce que le gars que tu aimais et que t'as toujours connu est mort. Désolé, on sort ensemble? » Lily, c'est complètement ridicule!

\- Vous apprendrez à vous connaître, dit doucement la jeune fille. Je ne crois pas que ton autre toi et cette fille aient eu un coup de foudre. Surtout si ton autre toi est comme toi, dit elle en riant doucement.

\- Oh tu crois? Demande le garçon en levant un sourcil.

\- Elle est tout de même tombée sous ton charme, si je ne me trompe pas. Alors tout n'est pas perdu.

\- Tu oublis un point important, c'est la jumelle de Black.

\- Elle l'était aussi d'où elle vient Sev, et vous étiez quand même ensemble.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Severus et Lily se dirigent vers l'infirmerie. La jeune fille à plus qu'insisté pour voir cette mystérieuse personne qui a fait un voyage aussi étrange pour retrouver quelqu'un. Lily passe son temps à babiller. Émettre des théories sur le monde d'où vient Ariel, peut-être qu'elles sont amies? Peut-être que Potter et Black ne sont pas de tels imbéciles?

\- Peut-être que Black et toi êtes amis d'où elle vient, Sev.

\- Lys, c'est n'importe quoi, grogne le Sev en question.

\- Pas tant que ça, si Ariel est la sœur de Black et que tu sors avec elle?

\- Raison de plus pour vouloir me voir 6 pieds sous terre, soupir Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez en se fermant les yeux.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel et pousse doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Les deux adolescents s'avancent doucement dans la grande pièce qui sent le désinfectant. Severus vice son regard sur le lit occupé. Elle est toujours couchée sous les draps, les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière.

\- Wow! On dirait vraiment Sirius, version féminine, murmure Lily.

\- Arrêtes, elle ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça, dit Severus, de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu es tellement objectif, Sev.

Les deux ados sursautent en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière eux. En se retournant, ils voient le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant et des yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là, Mr Rogue. Il serait tant de réveiller Miss Black, vous ne pensez pas?

\- Professeur Dumbledore?

\- Oui, Miss Evans.

\- Severus et moi avons fait des recherches sur ce que Sev a entendu de ce que Sirius a dit et on a trouvé que cette jeune fille et Severus sont âmes sœurs, dit la jeune fille sans reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est en effet l'information que j'ai eu quand cette jeune fille a atterrit dans mon bureau cette nuit. De plus, il n'y a que vous, Mr Rogue qui puisse la réveiller.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme dans les contes de fée Moldus? Où le prince réveille la princesse d'un baiser d'amour véritable? Demande Lily.

\- Un simple contacte physique sera suffisant. Mais je ne sais pas par contre, combien de temps devra durer ce contacte physique. Si vous êtes d'accord, Mr Rogue, assoyez-vous près de Miss Black et prenez lui la main. On verra bien ce qui se passe.

Incertain, Severus approche donc la chaise en bois sur la quelle il a passé la nuit plus près du lit de la jeune fille. Il regarde une dernière fois le directeur avant de lui prendre la main. Comme pour lui demander la permission. Quand ses doigts touchent la peau satinée de Ariel, il ressent comme si une chaleur inexplicable partant de sa main pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Lily lui propose finalement de s'assoir sur le lit pendant qu'elle prendrait la chaise.

\- Tu seras plus proche d'elle. Qui sait, ça pourrait accélérer le processus, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Severus s'exécute donc et Lily prend sa place. Elle ouvre un roman dans son sac et leur fait la lecture pendant que Sev reste à côté de Ariel en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Toute la journée, Sev reste à sa place, sauf pour aller à la salle de bain une fois le temps en temps. Un elfe de maison lui apporte son repas du midi et il le partage avec Lily. Vers le milieu de l'heure du repas, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent sur 4 adolescents qui se chamaillent.

\- Messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir convenablement dans mon infirmerie, je vais vous faire sortir, dit Mme Pomfresh de façon menaçante.

\- Nous venons voir ma sœur, Mme Pomfresh, dit Sirius en se calmant immédiatement sous la menace.

\- D'accord, mais restez calme et ne dérangez pas Mr Rogue. Si vous voulez qu'elle se réveille, laissez le faire.

\- Quoi? Dirent les 4 garçons d'une même voix.

\- Suivez moi.

Les Maraudeurs suivent donc l'infirmière jusqu'au lit de Ariel. Sirius remarque la différence tout de suite. Elle a plus de couleurs sur son visage, elle a l'air plus détendue et a l'air endormi alors que cette nuit, elle avait l'air morte. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand il voit que Rogue est assis où il était lui-même cette nuit et qu'il a sa main dans la sienne.

\- Si ce que tu nous as dit cette nuit est vrai, il va falloir que tu t'habitus, Patmol, lui murmure Lunard à l'oreille, comme s'il avait lut ses pensées.

Sirius émet un grognement en réponse. Il va de l'autre côté du lit de sa jumelle et prend son autre main dans la sienne en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le Serpentard. Les trois autres Maraudeurs vont s'assoir sur le lit vide à côté de Sirius et gardent le silence. Lily reprend donc sa lecture à haute voix de son roman, Notre-Dame de Paris. C'est quand Frollo meurt sous de la cire chaude que les yeux de Ariel papillonnent doucement avant de s'ouvrir complètement. La jeune fille se met à hyperventiler et à trembler de tout son corps.

\- Ariel, calme toi, tu es en sécurité ici, lui dit doucement Sirius.

\- Severus, il est… il est…

\- Ariel, tout va bien. Il est là, juste à côté de toi, lui dit son jumeau.

La jeune fille regarde donc de l'autre côté et le voit. Pourtant, il avait 38 ans dans son dernier souvenir de lui. Il était dans la cabane hurlante pendant la bataille de Poudlard et elle a vue le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuer sans aucune émotion. Elle allait le rejoindre pour faire quelque chose, mais elle a été stupéfixé avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre. Mais ce Severus là n'a pas plus de 15 ans. Et c'est la même chose pour Sirius. Elle essaye de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle ferme les yeux et s'imagine le brouillard qui l'aide à se concentrer pour son occlumancie. Elle solidifie ses barrières mentales et ouvre doucement les yeux.

\- Comment c'est possible? Où je suis?

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dit Lily d'une voix douce.

\- Morgane! Lily, c'est toi? C'est vraiment toi!

\- Plus ou moins, dit la lionne.

Elle lui explique ce qu'elle sait de la situation. Quand Sirius lui explique que le Severus de son monde est mort et pour ne pas qu'elle ne meurt aussi, le Dumbledore de son univers l'a envoyée ici pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec le Severus qu'il y a ici, elle cligne des yeux d'incrédulité pendant que Severus essaye de ne pas rougir.

\- Donc, mon Severus, je veux dire, le Severus que je connais est vraiment… Sa voix se casse et elle ne peut terminer sa phrase.

Ses yeux s'embues de larmes et elle s'enfonce dans ses oreillers. Mais comment Dumbledore à pue l'envoyer ici, il est mort il y a plus d'un an pour elle.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle regarde dans le vide quand l'infirmière vient la voir avec le directeur. Elle reprend peut à peut ses esprits quand elle croise le regard de Dumbledore. Elle le sent essayer de pénétrer son esprit, subtilement, mais il essaye tout de même. Elle ne laisse filtrer qu'une phrase : « Nous devons discuter » avant de l'expulser doucement de sa tête. Le vieil homme hausse les sourcils de surprise et demande aux 6 adolescents de les laisser discuter un moment en privé.

\- Expliquez moi comment une jeune fille de votre âge peut être aussi compétente en occlumancie, Miss Black.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment compliqué. C'est Severus… le Severus que je connais, qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur le sujet. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une pensine pour vous montrer. Je… je n'ai pas… la force de vous expliquer… maintenant, dit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Reposez-vous, Miss Black. Tout va bien. Mme Pomfresh veillera sur vous. Quand vous serez prête, je viendrai vous chercher pour que vous puissiez me raconter votre histoire dans mon bureau.

\- Merci… monsieur, soupir la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux et se rendormir.

Pendant deux jours, les Maraudeurs, Severus et Lily se relaient au chevet de la voyageuse. En 48 heures, elle ne s'est pas réveillée une seule fois. Les adolescents sont de plus en plus inquiets pour elle. Malgré les explications de l'infirmière, les 6 étudiants sont nerveux de ne pas la voir se réveiller. Lily commence un nouveau roman qu'elle lui lit à chaque fois qu'elle vient la voir. Sev lui a parlé de son odeur envoutante et elle lui lit donc le roman le parfum, de Patrick Süskind. C'est au moment ou « Grenouille » apprend comment mettre des fleurs dans de la cire que Ariel ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

\- Ariel! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir réveillée, lui dit Lily avec tendresse.

\- En quelle année on est? Demande Ariel.

\- En 1975, pourquoi?

\- Parce que dans mon monde, ce livre a été publié pour la première fois en 1985, dit Miss Black. Mais je suis contente que tu me l'ais lu. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

\- Il est sortie cet été ici. As-tu faim ou soiffe? Demande la lionne.

\- J'ai très soiffe, dit Ariel d'une voix de fumeur, enrouée par son silence des derniers jours et mois avant.

Lily lui tend un verre et tient la paille pour que Ariel puisse boire sans avoir besoin de bouger. Quand elle se recale dans ses oreillers, Lily va prévenir Mme Pomfresh que Ariel est réveillée. Après une batterie de testes, Ariel peut enfin se lever du lit. Mais comme elle n'a pas marcher pendant quelques mois, ses jambes sont si faibles qu'elles se dérobent sous elle et Sirius la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne sur la pierre dure du sol de l'infirmerie.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te perde une deuxième fois, lui dit son jumeau avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et de la déposer doucement sur le lit en position assise.

\- Merci, es-tu batteur ici aussi? Demande Ariel.

\- Oui, je le suis d'où tu viens?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête en fermant doucement les yeux. Ils discutent un moment, pour apprendre à se connaître.

\- J'ai été répartie à Serdaigle. Mère a fait un crise d'hystérie presque aussi impressionnante que pour ta répartition à Gryffondor, dit Ariel avec un sourire.

\- Au moins, Regulus a sauvé l'honneur de la famille.

\- Regulus est vivant ici, dit-elle avec un éclaire de soulagement dans les yeux.

\- Oui, ici, c'est toi qui est décédée quand nous étions petits.

\- D'où je viens, Regulus est mort de la dragoncelle quand nous avions 7 ans et lui 5. Ça a été horrible pour tout le monde.

Pendant qu'ils continuent à discuter, Sirius l'aide à se relever et à faire quelques pas dans la pièce en la tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

En trois jours de potions nutritives, de repos, d'exercices et de repas équilibrés, Ariel est de nouveau sur pieds. Elle a appris à connaître les 6 adolescents qui viennent la voir à tous les jours et retombe déjà sous le charme de ce Severus qu'elle apprécie de plus en plus. Mais elle a l'impression de trahir son mari à chaque fois que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand Severus entre dans la pièce.

Comme elle se sent bien, elle demande à Mme Pomfresh si elle peut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur vient la chercher pour la guider vers son bureau.

\- Avez-vous des mots de passe en nom de confiseries ici aussi, professeur?

\- Je vois qu'il y a certaines choses qui restent constantes, peut importe le monde dans le quel on se trouve, dit l'homme avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, Ariel regarde partout autour d'elle. Elle a tant de souvenirs dans cette pièce. Autant en tant qu'étudiante, puis enseignante et ensuite épouse de Severus quand il était directeur de Poudlard à la dernière année de sa vie. Elle se voit encore en plein ébat avec son époux sur le bureau directorial ou le fauteuil sur lequel Dumbledore vient de s'assoir. C'est en rougissant comme une pivoine qu'elle reprend ses esprits et s'assoit sur le fauteuil que le directeur lui présente.

\- Donc, Miss Black, expliquez moi votre histoire, s'il vous plait. Je suis plus que curieux vous concernant.

Pendant les 5 heures qui suivirent, Ariel lui raconte son histoire. Son enfance dans la maison ancestrale des Black à Londres avec Sirius, la mort de Regulus, sa scolarité à Poudlard à Serdaigle, son couple avec Severus, son mariage avec celui-ci, leurs études, lui à la Maîtrise de potions et elle à la guilde des liseurs de Runes. Pour devenir ensuite, chacun enseignant à Poudlard dans leur matière de prédilection. Elle lui explique Voldemort, le rôle d'espion de Severus, la mort de Lily et James, la trahison de Pettigrow, l'incarcération de Sirius, la vie de son filleul, Harry Potter. Sa propre mort de la main de Severus à sa demande et les Horcruxes que ce monstre de Seigneur des Ténèbres à fait. La quête de Harry pendant sa dernière année de vie. Elle termine par la mort de Severus dans la cabane hurlante de la main de Voldemort, les souvenirs qu'il a laissé à Harry pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire et elle qui essaye d'atteindre son mari avant de se faire stupéfixer par elle ne sait pas qui et de finalement, se réveiller dans l'infirmerie ici. Elle ponctue son histoire avec quelques souvenirs que Dumbledore regarde avec attention.

\- Miss Black, si ce qui se passe ici est semblable à ce qui s'est passé dans votre monde, vous venez de sauver le nôtre, dit le directeur. Je vais faire des recherches et si ce que vous m'avez dit aide à vaincre Tom ici, je ferai en sorte d'accepter toute demande de votre part, dans la limite du raisonnable.

\- Je me demandais, comment allons nous mettre les parents de Sirius au courant de mon existence ici?

\- Je vais les inviter à venir ici pour leur expliquer la situation. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de garder certaines informations pour vous. Faites comme si vous étiez n'importe quelle étudiante de 5e année. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à suivre les cours même s'ils ont commencés il y a six semaines j'imagine. Où étiez-vous répartie pendant vos études, Miss Black?

\- J'étais à Serdaigle, Mr le directeur.

\- Voulez-vous y retourner ou vous faire répartir une autre fois?

\- J'ai toujours adoré ma scolarité à Serdaigle, professeur, j'aimerais bien y retourner. Est-ce le professeur Flitwick qui est le directeur de cette maison ici?

\- Tout à fait, Miss Black. Vous retournerez donc à Serdaigle. De plus, vous aviez ce sac quand vous êtes arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient, mais je vous le redonne, voilà.

Ariel regarde à l'intérieur, c'est un petit sac de perles, pas plus gros qu'une bourse. Pourtant, il y a d'innombrable choses dedans. Elle se rappelle que Severus avait préparé ce sac pour elle et s'en était préparé un aussi pour leur départ après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait vidé ses comptes à Gringotts et y avait mise toutes ses possessions. Il y a aussi le sac de Severus dedans. Elle lui gardait au cas ou…

\- Merci, monsieur. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon Severus, avec mes souvenirs…

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Miss Black. Ou devrais-je dire Mme Rogue. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à votre mari. Vous avez la possibilité de refaire votre vie avec votre âme sœur. Je ne vous dis pas d'oublier votre époux, loin de là, mais je vous suggère de vous donnez une chance ainsi qu'au Mr Rogue d'ici.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais à chaque fois que je discute avec lui, j'ai l'impression de trahir mon mari.

\- Laissez-vous le temps, Miss Black. Pour vous, tout c'est passé i peine une semaine. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, je demanderai à Miss Evans de vous prêter des vêtements pour la sortie pour que vous puissiez acheter tout ce que vous avez besoin pour l'année scolaire. Dites moi les cours que vous voulez et je m'arrangerai avec le reste.

\- Je vais prendre Potions, Enchantements, Métamorphose, Défense, Histoire de la Magie, Arithmancie, Runes Anciennes, Botanique et Soins aux créatures Magiques, s'il-vous-plait.

\- Très bien, voici la liste des livres dont vous aurez besoin, vous pourrez vous procurez vos vêtements chez Gaichiffons et votre kit de potions par hibou du chemin de Traverse. Je crois que Mme Pomfresh voulait vous garder à l'infirmerie cette nuit et demain je vous présenterai au reste de l'école pendant soit le petit déjeuner ou le déjeuner. Tout dépendant de l'heure où vous vous lèverez.

\- Merci Albus… Désolée, l'habitude. Merci professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je vous ramène à l'infirmerie.

Quand elle entre dans l'antre de la dragonne Pomfresh, comme l'appellent Sirius et James, elle remarque que Lily et Severus l'attendent. Ils viennent souvent faire leurs devoirs ici. Ariel les aide souvent à rajouter des informations qu'il n'y a pas dans les livres de Poudlard.

\- Et d'où tu connais autant de trucs sur les potions? Demande Lily.

\- Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que le parfum ne sortait qu'en 1985?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, j'étais mariée à un Maître des potions pendant plusieurs années, j'ai fini par apprendre quelques trucs.

\- Mon autre moi était Maître des potions? Demande Severus.

\- En effet. On a travaillé ensemble quelques mois après nos études. J'étais liseuse de runes, c'est un peu comme briseur de sorts. On faisait une super équipe. Mais Dumbledore nous a proposé de venir enseigner à Poudlard. Alors Sev était enseignant de potions et directeur de Serpentard et moi, enseignante de Runes Anciennes.

\- Et tu vas devoir tout refaire? Demande Lily.

\- C'était ça ou mourir, dit doucement Ariel. Et comme quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, a choisit pour moi, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Tu aurais aimé mieux rester là-bas et mourir? Demande Severus en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à survivre à Severus. Théoriquement, c'est impossible. Alors je ne sais pas trop comment réagir ici. Il y a tant de gens qui ont le nom et le physique des gens que j'ai aimé, de qui j'ai été proche, mais qui ne sont pas eux. Je suis dans un endroit où j'ai l'impression de connaître tout le monde, mais personne ne me connait. C'est tellement troublant.

\- Est-ce qu'on était amies dans ton monde? Demande Lily.

\- Tu étais ma demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage, j'étais la tienne et j'étais la marraine de ton fils. Alors je te laisse déduire ce que tu veux, dit Ariel avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais avoir un fils! Avec qui?

\- Relaxe Lys, désolée, Lily.

\- C'est bon, Sev m'appelle tout le temps comme ça.

Ils discutent encore longtemps avant que Mme Pomfresh ne les mette à la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Lily lui a déposé des vêtements Moldus sur le bout du lit pour qu'elle puisse mettre autre chose que son pyjama de l'infirmerie. C'est dans des basquets blanches, un jeans un peu trop longs, un chemisier blanc avec un débardeur violet qu'elle sort de l'infirmerie en remerciant Mme Pomfresh un million de fois, autant pour sa patience que pour son dévouement. Devant la Grande Salle, les 4 Maraudeurs, Severus et Lily l'attendent. Elle lève un sourcil en parfaite imitation de son mari quand elle regarde Sirius et Severus discuter de façon civilisée sans être amicale non plus.

\- Vous avez décidé de grandir? C'est bien! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir ça de mon vivant, dit Ariel en riant avec un regard complice à Lily.

\- Bah! Ils ont pas trop le choix, dit Remus en riant aussi. L'un est ton frère et l'autre ton âme sœur. Ils vont bien devoir s'entendre à un moment donné.

\- Je vois que tu es la voix de la sagesse de ce groupe de têtes brulées dans ce monde aussi, dit Ariel avec un sourire radieux.

\- Hey! On est pas des têtes brulées! S'insulte Potter.

\- Avez-vous teint la chatte de Rusard en rose ici aussi?

\- Non, mais c'est une super idée, dit Pettigrow en trépignant d'anticipation.

\- Têtes brûlées, dirent Ariel, Lily et Severus à l'unisson.

Ils entrent alors ensemble dans la Grande Salle en riant. Les Maraudeurs et Lily vont à la table des Gryffondor, Severus à celle des Serpentard. Les yeux de Ariel pétillent de joie en reconnaissant Regulus. Elle continue sa marche vers la table des professeurs pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Le directeur se lève donc et demande l'attention de tous.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle étudiante dans notre établissement scolaire. Par un incident que l'on ne s'explique pas, Miss Ariel Black est apparut ici d'une réalité alternative. Elle entre donc en 5e année à Serdaigle à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle continuera donc ses études ici. Comme elle ne peut pas retourner d'où elle vient, elle restera ici et c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour elle. Je vous demande à tous d'être accueillant et patient avec elle. Donc, Miss Black, vous pouvez prendre place à la table de Serdaigle.

\- Merci, Mr le directeur.

Avant de se diriger vers la table des Serdaigle, elle va à la table des Serpentard et se plante devant son petit frère. Ils discutent quelques instants avant que l'étudiant de 3e année ne se jette dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Ariel soupir de soulagement en prenant Regulus dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Reg, chuchote la jeune fille à l'oreille de son petit frère.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir en vie. Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé!

Le jeune fille rougit au compliment et embrasse son frère sur la joue avant de retourner à sa table. Elle voit une place vide à côté de Pandora Johns, la mère de Luna Lovegood dans son monde et qui était son amie à Poudlard.

Après le repas, elle rejoint Lily, Severus et les Maraudeurs pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La Serdaigle sourit en voyant que le village est le même ici. Elle commence par ses uniformes et des vêtements pour les week-end, des pyjamas, des sous-vêtements et des chaussures. C'est en chantonnant la chanson Gare au gorille, de Georges Brassens qu'elle sort de la boutique avec Lily. À sa surprise, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année pouffe de rire à la chanson française. Elle le reconnait immédiatement, c'est Lucius Malefoy. Il doit être venu voir Narcissa pendant la sortie. Lily et Severus la guident ensuite vers la librairie pour ses livres scolaires, ses fournitures et des livres pour divertissement personnel. Elle se prend un livre de potions de guérisons, deux livres à un niveau de la guilde des liseurs de Runes, un livre sur l'arithmancie du niveau des ASPIC et des livres sur les coutumes, la culture et les croyances sorcières. Elle dépose le tout dans son sac de perles. Severus l'aide à choisir le meilleur kit de potions pour les cours de cette année pour qu'elle passe sa commende par hibou à la poste du village. Elle paye un extra pour que le tout arrive le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Ils vont ensuite boire une Bièraubeure aux Trois-Balais et se prendre un sandwich pour le dîner.

\- Tu veux voir la cabane hurlante? Propose Peter.

Les yeux de Ariel s'embus alors immédiatement de larmes et elle détourne le regard pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

\- Pete! Lui dit Sirius avec un regard noir.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle est ici parce que son âme sœur est morte dans la cabane hurlante d'où elle vient, chuchote l'animagus canin.

\- Je peux pas savoir moi si on ne me dit rien, dit Peter d'un air horrifié. Ariel, je m'excuse. Je savais pas…

\- C'est bon, Peter, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'y retourner, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes traitresses du revers de la main.

Severus la prend alors dans ses bras pour essayer de la rassurer. Lily lui caresse affectueusement le dos et Sirius prend sa mains droite dans la sienne sur la table. Remus, Peter et James se regardent en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Quand l'ambiance est moins lourde, la jeune fille entend quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Ariel! Salut!

\- Reg! Vient t'assoir avec nous, l'invite la Serdaigle.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que tu vas venir au match de Quidditch demain? C'est Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Je suis attrapeur dans ma maison.

\- Je dois aller me chercher une baguette sur le chemin de Traverse avec le professeur Flitwick demain matin, mais je te promets de venir t'encourager dès qu'on est de retour, lui dit Ariel avec conviction.

C'est avec un sourire qui montre toutes ses dents que Regulus s'installe à une chaise libre entre Sirius et James, en face de sa sœur.

En revenant au château, Ariel va porter toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir dans la tour de Serdaigle. Elle va rejoindre ensuite Remus à la bibliothèque.

\- Salut Lunard, dit-elle en s'assoyant en face de lui et en mettant un sort de silence autour d'eux avec la baguette de Remus qui était sur la table.

\- Salut Ariel. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Tu n'as surement pas mis ce sort autour de nous pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai une question pour toi. Tu sais que je viens d'une réalité alternative où il y a beaucoup de similitudes, mais aussi quelques différences.

\- En effet, dit Remus en l'écoutant attentivement.

\- D'où je viens, nous étions amis toi et moi. Tu n'étais pas un simple sorcier.

\- Et j'étais quoi?

\- Sirius appelait ça « ton petit problème de fourrure », dit Ariel. Et Severus avait inventé une potion pour t'aider, et bien, pour aider ton autre toi à gérer cette situation. Je me suis dit que si tu avais ce genre de petit désagrément mensuel ici aussi, je pourrais peut-être t'être utile.

\- Et cette potion fait quoi, exactement?

\- Malheureusement, elle ne diminue pas la douleur de la transformation, pour la première fois en tous cas. On a essayé, je te le jure. Mais on a jamais trouvé sans altérer les effets de la potion. Cette potion fait en sorte que tu restes lucide du couché au levé du soleil. Elle aide à faire la paix avec le loup, si je peux dire. La transformation est de moins en moins douloureuse avec le temps. Mais pour la première fois, c'est comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es sérieuse? Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

\- J'ai vue ton autre toi souffrir le martyre tellement longtemps, je ne veux pas revivre ça. Et je ne veux pas que toi non plus tu le revives si c'est l'une des choses qui sont similaires à mon monde.

Remus se met alors à rire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle? Demande la jeune fille en levant un sourcil.

\- Peut importe la réalité, tu es vraiment la sœur de Sirius. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. Lui aussi a fait quelque chose de dingue pour m'aider avec mon problème de fourrure. Tu crois que tu pourrais refaire cette potion sans… sans le Severus de ton monde?

\- Non, je ne suis pas débile, je connais mes limites. Mais j'ai quelques fioles de cette potion avec moi. Je vais en donner une à Sev ici pour qu'il s'amuse avec. Il ne pourra pas résister à l'analyser et à essayer de la refaire. Il suffira que je trace les runes adéquates au dessus du chaudron à certains moments précis de la recette et les effets seront permanents. Tu n'auras qu'à en prendre une seule fois à la première pleine lune et up! Tu seras tranquille pour le reste de ton existence. Mon Severus avait appelé ça le Révèle-Loup.

\- Si tu réussis à convaincre Severus de travailler avec toi sur ce truc, je serai ton cobaye sans aucune hésitation.

Ils sellent leur entente d'une poignée de main et Ariel retourne d'où elle vient.

En se levant, elle met ses nouveaux vêtements. Un jeans noir ajusté avec un chemisier de soie bleu Serdaigle, des chaussettes orange fluo et des bottes grises en cuire de dragon qui lui montent à mi mollets. Elle se fait un chignon lâche de ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Elle accroche son sac de perles à sa ceinture de la couleur de ses bottes et met son livre de runes dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ariel prend un manteau Moldu gris en feutre, de la couleur de ses bottes.

Rendue dans la Grande Salle, elle rejoint son directeur de maison et après un rapide repas, ils vont au chemin de Traverse avec la cheminée du directeur vers le Chaudron Baveur.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès qu'ils arrivent à la boutique de baguette, Mr Ollivander les accueille avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ah! Miss Black! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre visite. Puis-je savoir qu'elle baguette vous aviez avant d'arriver?

\- Bien sûr, 29,5 cm de bois de tilleul argenté avec un crin de sombral tressé avec un crin de licorne et une plume d'oiseau tonnerre. Elle avait une bille d'améthyste entre le manche et le reste de la baguette.

\- Oh! Je vois exactement de quelle baguette vous parlez. Ça fait des lustres que je l'ai ici. L'une de mes ancêtres l'avait faite et personne n'a réussi à la vendre en plus de mille ans! Je vais vous chercher ça immédiatement.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Ariel avec un grand sourire.

Dès qu'elle pose ses doigts sur le manche de la baguette, elle sent la chaleur familière de sa baguette. C'est elle, elle n'a aucune doute. C'est fou ce que sa baguette lui a manquée! Un peu de stabilité dans cette situation de fou! Elle s'achète aussi un étui en cuir pour mettre sa baguette à son avant-bras gauche. Elle paye ce qu'elle doit à Mr Ollivander et suit le professeur d'Enchantements pour retourner à Poudlard.

Arrivée au terrain de Quidditch, elle slalome entre les Serpentard et s'installe entre Severus et Avery.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demande Avery.

\- J'encourage mon frère. Et toi?

\- Tu es à Serdaigle, non?

\- Oui, et alors?

Avery la regarde un moment avant de retourner son attention vers le terrain. Quand l'un des Lestrange encaisse un but dans les anneaux des Poufsouffle, Ariel se lève et crie de joie avec les autres Serpentard. Après presque deux heures de match, Regulus attrape enfin le vif d'or et fait gagner son équipe. La jeune fille kidnappe l'écharpe verte et grise de Severus et la secoue comme une banderole.

\- Tu sais que t'es bizarre, toi? Lui dit un gars du nom de McNair.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec les yeux brillants de fierté pour son petit frère.

Elle descend sur le terrain avec l'écharpe de Severus encore dans ses mains.

\- Reg! T'as été GÉNIAL! S'exclame la Serdaigle. C'était brillant! Je suis tellement fière de toi, petit frère.

\- T'es pas à Serdaigle? Demande l'un des batteurs.

\- Ouais, mais la famille passe avant, dit Ariel.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi pendant les matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor? Demande le gardien.

\- Je sais pas encore, dit Ariel en se grattant le menton pour réfléchir. Me faire une écharpe moitié verte, moitié rouge peut-être.

Regulus éclate de rire en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se faire porter par les membres de son équipe pour fêter leur victoire dans leur salle commune. Ariel remet son écharpe à Severus en s'excusant de lui avoir volée plus tôt. Comme il fait un peu froid en cette mi octobre, Severus reprend son écharpe et l'enroule autour des épaules de la Serdaigle. Le cœur de Ariel bat la chamade quand elle voit le visage de Severus s'approcher du sien. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour lui donner l'opportunité de partir si elle n'en a pas envie. Elle voit alors le visage de son Severus dans son esprit et son cœur se déchire. La Serdaigle ferme alors les yeux et pose sa tête sur le torse du Serpentard et le sert fort contre elle. Étonnement, il a l'air de comprendre son malaise. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et serre son étreinte. Il entend Ariel soupirer de soulagement en étouffant un sanglot. Elle a besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de l'homme avec qui elle a été mariée pendant plus de 20 ans. Le jeune fille sent que Severus dépose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et il l'entraine doucement vers le château.

\- Alors les enfants, vous avez conclus? Demande James au Serpentard et à Ariel.

\- Idiot! Soupir Lily en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

\- C'est bon de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, sourit Ariel.

\- Alors dans ton ancien monde, Evans est dingue de moi, comme ici? Demande Potter.

N'en pouvant plus, Miss Black éclate de rire dans les bras de Severus. Ils se dirigent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle entraine Remus dans un coin tranquille et les Maraudeurs les suivent. Elle jette un sort de silence informulé autour d'eux.

\- Je veux bien t'aider avec la potion, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Attends avant de dire ça, Remus. On sait tous les deux que Severus est loin d'être un idiot. Il voudra savoir pourquoi, ou pour qui je lui demande de se pencher sur cette potion.

\- C'est logique, soupir le loup-garou.

\- Et il serait plus motivé si c'est toi qui lui disait et que tu étais honnête avec lui.

\- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?

\- J'ai l'air de ne pas savoir ce que je fais? Demande Ariel en haussant un fin sourcil aristocratique. Je te laisse en parler aux Maraudeurs avant si tu veux. Ils sont juste derrière l'angle du couloir. Si tu veux cette potion avant le congé Pascal, il faut que tu te dépêches.

\- C'est bon, je te donne ma réponse demain en cours de Runes. On va être ensemble.

\- Parfait! Bonne nuit, Lunard.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que t'avais un surnom dans ton ancien monde?

\- Oui, je n'étais pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs, mais Sirius m'appelait Ébène. Je suis un corbeau aux yeux gris, chuchote la jeune fille à l'oreille du préfet de Gryffondor.

C'est bouche bée que Remus regarde cette fille fascinante partir vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Le lendemain matin, elle a cours de potions avec les Poufsouffle. Elle se met en équipe avec Pandora. Ariel soupir quand Slughorn lui passe un parchemin avec un petit ruban violet qui garde le parchemin roulé séré sur lui-même. Elle le fout dans son sac sans l'ouvrir et retourne à sa potions de ratatinage.

\- Pourquoi on fait des potions de 3e année? Soupir Ariel en touillant sa potion parfaite.

\- Et selon toi, on fait quoi en 5e année? Demande Alice Adams, la mère de Neville Longdubas dans son univers et est à Poufsouffle.

\- Potions de force, Pimentine, poussos, régénération sanguine, goûte du mort-vivant… On est dans l'année de nos BUSE, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas être à niveau, dit Ariel, agacée.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on a une autre obsédée des potions, soupire Pandora.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demande Ariel.

\- Et bien, l'année dernière on avait des cours de potions Serdaigle/Serpentard. Tu connais Rogue, il me semble. Et bien il ne voulait rien savoir de faire les potions en équipe quand il fallait le faire. Il disait tout le temps qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sabote sa potion, que se soit en faisant exprès ou par idiotie. Il ne suivait jamais les recettes du livre, mais il avait toujours la meilleure potion. Meilleure que celle de Slughorn, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit. Mais quand on voyait son expression devant le chaudron de Rogue, c'était évident qu'il était impressionné. C'est un livre ouvert ce prof!

\- Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose d'être doué? Demande Ariel.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Rogue, il est pas doué, c'est un géni en potions! Mais même si c'est un géni, il est imbuvable.

Ariel pouffe de rire et réussis à se calmer avant le retour de Slug. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura aucun problème pour avoir sa BUSE en potions, mais elle ne miserait pas sur la réussite de ses collègues de cours. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec Severus et Lily.

En cours de Runes, Remus lui dit qu'il est d'accord pour révéler son secret à Severus et va s'assoir à côté de Frank Longdubas pour le reste du cours. Ariel s'installe avec Lily alors que Severus va être avec elle à son cours d'arithmancie de demain. Elle sait qu'ils se partagent les cours optionnels pour avoir le plus de connaissances possibles. Ariel trouve ça louable. À la fin de la journée, les deux jeunes filles vont rejoindre Severus dans une salle de cours vide qu'ils ont aménagée eux même comme ils la voulaient. Ariel se rappelle d'avoir fait la même chose avec Lily et Sev dans son passé, mais la classe n'était pas la même.

\- Oh! Lily, je me demandais, est-ce que tu as une vieille écharpe de Gryffondor dont tu veux te débarrasser?

\- Probablement, pourquoi?

\- J'ai dit au gardien de Serpentard de l'équipe que pour la rencontre Serpentard/Gryffondor, pour le prochain match de Quidditch, j'allais me faire une écharpe moitié moitié. J'ai dit ça à la blague, mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée finalement. J'ai envie d'encourager autant Sirius que Regulus alors…

\- C'est bon, je vais t'amener ça au repas de se soir. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu me le diras, je suis pas mal en charmes, dit la lionne avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir passé une heure à expliqué le cours de Runes à Severus, Lily se lève et prétend devoir aller faire son devoir de botanique avec Alice.

\- Ariel, je peux te demander quelque chose de très… personnel.

\- Dis toujours, on verra si j'ai envie de répondre.

\- Comment… comment mon autre moi est mort d'où tu viens?

La jeune femme prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne fait que ça, pleurer, depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle souffle un bon coup et se lance. Elle lui explique la dernière dispute avec Lily, le choix de Severus de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en partie pour se venger de son père immonde et impressionner Lily pour qu'elle revienne vers lui. Sa demande à Dumbledore de protéger Lily en échange de ses services en tant qu'espion quand il a découvert que Voldemort voulait tuer Lily, son mari et leur fils. Les années de paix quand Lily s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son enfant, son retour, les Doloris qu'il se prenait, son corps qui tremblait de douleur en revenant d'une réunion de Mangemort et la façon dont Voldemort a tué Severus sans sourcillé quand il croyait que sa mort lui était utile.

N'en pouvant plus, Ariel laisse ses larmes couler de nouveau. Revivre tout ça à chaque fois qu'elle le raconte l'anéantie un peu plus. Elle sent alors les bras de Severus s'enrouler autour d'elle et la serrer contre lui. Elle s'accroche à sa chemise comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait. Elle sent qu'il lui caresse les cheveux doucement en lui disant des mots de réconfort qu'elle ne comprend pas, perdue dans sa peine.

\- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu sais pourquoi on dit qu'une âme sœur ne survie jamais à la mort de sa moitié?

\- Non.

\- Parce qu'elle se laisse mourir, tout simplement, dit Ariel, la joue encore contre le torse de Severus. Le désespoir de l'avoir perdu est si grand que rien ne nous donne envie de rester en vie. Et ce, même si des âmes sœurs ont des enfants.

\- Est-ce que vous en aviez?

\- Non, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en action et son possible retour ensuite, nous n'en avons jamais eu. Quoi que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais ce risque était tout simplement trop dangereux, autant pour Severus que pour d'éventuels enfants.

Severus reste avec elle un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent devant la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Ariel va ensuite se réfugier dans son dortoir pour faire le point sur sa situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant ce temps, à la sortie de la Grande Salle, Severus attend que Lupin sorte. Quand il le voit arriver, il l'accoste immédiatement.

\- Lupin, il faut qu'on parle, dit le Serpentard.

\- Parfait, je voulais te voir justement, répond le loup-garou.

En levant un sourcil, Severus l'entraine dans une salle vide. Severus décide de prendre la parole au vue de l'hésitation de son interlocuteur. Il lui explique ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans la salle de classe avant le repas et comment il se sent en présence de Ariel.

\- Je sais que vous êtes au courant de la situation d'âmes sœurs que j'ai avec Ariel. Donc tu sais qu'on doit être ensemble, on a pas le choix. C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici, dit Severus. Mais elle me repousse tout le temps. C'est comme s'il y avait l'autre moi qui apparaissait à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement vers elle et que ça la bloque.

\- Je m'y connais un peu sur les liens entre « créatures magiques », vue mon état, je m'y suis intéressé à partir de la 3e année, dit Remus. Mais votre situation est une première de ce genre. Ou s'il y en a déjà eu, elles n'ont pas été répertoriées dans les livres que j'ai lu. Je suis certain qu'elle réussira à s'attacher à toi et à passer à autre chose. Mais c'est différent pour elle que pour toi. Tu créés ton premier lien d'âme sœur avec elle alors qu'elle s'était déjà lié à ton autre toi. Laisses lui le temps de comprendre que se n'est pas parce qu'elle s'attache à toi qu'elle trahie le Severus de son monde. De ce que j'ai compris, les gens sont pas mal les mêmes d'une réalité à l'autre. Quand elle comprendra qu'elle ne trahie pas son Severus, mais qu'elle le retrouve avec toi, tout ira bien. Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi là-bas une fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne succomberait pas une deuxième fois.

\- Et qu'entends-tu exactement par « ton état »?

\- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler, dit Lunard. Dans son monde, tu étais aussi doué en potions que tu l'es ici. Selon Ariel, on aurait fini par s'entendre toi et moi et tu aurais inventé une potion pour m'aider à gérer ma situation. Elle en a avec elle, de cette potion et voulait que je te parle de moi et que je sois honnête avec toi concernant ton invention. Mais c'est vraiment difficile…

\- C'est bon, je vais t'épargner le plus dur. Je sais que tu es atteint de lycanthropie depuis qu'on est en 2e année. Je ne suis pas stupide, Lupin. Tu es malade et tu disparais juste aux pleines lunes, tu as l'air de t'être fait passé dessus par un troupeau d'hypogriphes le lendemain, tu es de plus en plus agité entre la pleine lune et la semaine qui la précède. Pas besoin d'avoir la tête de Salazar pour comprendre ce qui se passe. J'avais déjà commencé à chercher de mon côté, mais si mon autre moi à déjà trouvé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en passerait. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer mes recherches.

\- Tu es sérieux? Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé?

\- Et quand j'aurais dû faire ça? Quand vous m'attaquiez dans l'angle d'un couloir? Quand vous avez teint en vert les cheveux des Serpentard? Quand on a tous fini à l'infirmerie parce que vous n'aviez pas bien dosé la potion que vous avez mis dans nos carafes d'eau et de jus de citrouille? Quand Potter me pendait par les pieds dans le grand Hall en se servant d'un sort que j'ai moi-même inventé? C'est pas pour toi que je le fais, Lupin. C'est pour tout les autres. Je le sais très bien que c'est pas de ta faute. On ne devient pas un loup-garou avant ses onze ans par choix. Mais ça reste énormément dangereux pour tout le monde, même pour toi.

\- Pour moi?

\- Bien sûr! Pour toi! Imagine deux secondes que tu réussisses à sortir d'où tu es pendant une pleine lune et que ton loup s'en prend à quelqu'un. Penses-tu vraiment que le Ministère va se dire : « Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste un enfant. Il ne se contrôlait pas, on va l'aider ». Non, ils ne vont voir que la bête sanguinaire qu'ils veulent voir, ils risquent de t'abattre sans remord et celui que tu aurais mordu avec sans le vouloir. Ils feraient de toi un exemple et empireraient les lois dégueulasses déjà en vigueurs pour les êtres qui ne sont pas 100% humaines.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça…

\- J'imagine. Et comme on est dans une école, les étudiants ne pensent pas qu'il y a un loup-garou qui se promène dans le château. Imagines que je ne me sois pas rendu compte de ce que tu es, je sors en douce une nuit de pleine lune pour aller chercher des plantes dans la forêt Interdite qui ne poussent qu'à ce moment là du mois et que tu me tombes dessus. Avec tous les profs nuls de Défenses qu'on a, je n'aurais aucun moyen de me défendre sans te tuer.

Après cette conversation plus qu'inattendue, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor retournent chacun vers leur salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel est étendue dans son lit et regarde la toile bleue qui sert de plafond à son baldaquin. Elle essaye de retracer les traits de Severus, de son Severus. Ses cheveux qui lui collaient au crâne après trois ou quatre cours de potions dans la même journée, son front constamment barré de rides de concentration ou de contrariété, ses yeux noirs, abyssales et froids ou perçait souvent l'inquiétude, surtout pendant les sept dernières années, son nez imposant qui donnant tant de caractère à ce visage qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder, ses lèvres fines, trop souvent pincées qu'elle embrassait le plus souvent possible avec passion, affection et tendresse, son menton toujours nu, rasé de prêt. Mais quand elle veut le voir dans son esprit, il est de moins en moins clair. Comme si elle avait de la difficulté à se rappeler vraiment de quoi il avait l'air. Comme un livre qu'on aime, mais qu'on avait de plus en plus de mal à raconter l'histoire à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je sais comment je peux le revoir, murmure la Serdaigle.

Elle sort en coup de vent de la salle commune et se rend dans une salle vide du deuxième étage où personne ne va. Elle le savait, il est déjà là. Le miroir du Rised. Elle sait exactement ce que son cœur veut. Ariel s'approche donc rapidement du miroir et s'installe devant. Elle le savait, il est là, dans ses robes noires et son regard impénétrable. Elle s'assoit devant le miroir et reste là à regarder son Severus qui la prend dans ses bras quand elle avait son corps d'adulte. Qui l'embrasse avec passion et impatience.

Mais à un certain moment, l'image change subitement. C'est le Severus d'ici qui a remplacé le couple. Il a l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année et Ariel est là avec lui. Il a les manches de sa chemise relevées et il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Il a l'air bien plus jeune que son Severus au même âge. De plus, il tient une petite fille dans ses bras. Elle n'a pas plus d'un an, elle a les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris acier caractéristiques des Black et des lèvres fines. Le Severus d'ici la regarde avec un immense sourire en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette.

\- Miss Black, dit une voix douce.

\- Professeur Dumbledore?

Ariel se relève quand le directeur lui présente sa main pour l'aider.

\- Vous savez, certaines personnes se sont rendu foules en contemplent ce miroir. Il nous montre ce que notre cœur désir, même si parfois, ce que nous désirons est inatteignable.

\- Je peux vous posez une question indiscrète?

\- Allez-y.

\- Est-ce Gellert que vous voyez, ici aussi?

\- Il y a définitivement plusieurs constantes entre les mondes parallèles, Ariel, soupir le vieil homme.

L'adolescente s'approche de cette version de son ancien employeur et dépose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Albus tapote doucement les doigts de Ariel de sa main gauche pour accepter le soutien silencieux.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, Ariel, que votre venue ici est non seulement pour vous garder en vie, mais donne aussi la chance à beaucoup de gens de trouver le bonheur.

Elle lève un regard incrédule vers lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais vue vos frères aussi heureux de toute leur scolarité, et le jeune Mr Rogue n'a jamais été proche de qui que se soit à part Miss Evans. Mr Lupin semble plus en paix avec lui-même, Mr Pettigrow a l'air d'avoir trouvé le courage qui se cachait en lui et quand Mr et Mme Black accepteront de venir ici pour que je vous les présente, je sais qu'ils seront plus que ravis de faire votre connaissance. J'ai conscience que pour vous, c'est comme de tomber dans le trou du lapin blanc. Mais voyez ça comme un voyage dans le temps avec quelques différences.

\- Je me sens comme si je jouais exactement la même partie d'échec, mais avec un adversaire différent, soupir Ariel. Comme si je savais exactement les coups qu'il allait jouer avant même qu'il y pense. Mais je me retrouve devant 3 choix et je ne sais pas le quel prendre…

\- Et quels sont ces choix, Ariel?

\- Le choix de ne rien changer et de faire comme si je ne savais rien, de changer de tactique à un moment donné et prendre le risque que tout change avec une modification infime des événements ou de ne pas jouer du tout. Mais ma venue ici à déjà changé beaucoup de choses. Severus et Lily en savent énormément sur moi, de même pour vous. Rien ne peut être comme avant. Et je dois avouer que ça me soulage beaucoup de ne pas à avoir à vraiment faire ce choix.

\- Et avec notre jeune Mr Rogue, comment tu avances? Demande le directeur.

\- Deux pas en avant et un en arrière, soupir la jeune fille. À chaque fois que je sens le lien entre lui et moi, j'ai peur et j'essaie de ne plus le sentir. J'ai l'impression de trahir mon époux à chaque fois. De plus, je ressens encore plus de culpabilité maintenant que je me rend compte que j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à me rappeler concrètement mon mari dans mon esprit. Comme si ses traits s'atténuaient plus le temps ici avance. Je ne veux pas remplacer un Severus par un autre. Je trouve que c'est leur manquer de respect, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Dumbledore remarque tout de suite la détresse de sa nouvelle protégée que son autre lui lui a envoyé et lui propose donc de passer à son bureau pour discuter plus confortablement. Ariel a visiblement de la difficulté à décrocher son regard du miroir. Elle finit par lui expliquer ce qu'elle a vue dedans à son arrivée et les modifications qui lui sont apparus avant qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre.

Après plus de trois heures de discussion à cœur ouvert avec Albus, Ariel retourne dans son lit et choisit de se donner une chance avec Severus. D'accepter que son passer ne doit pas interférer avec l'avenir ou le nouveau présent qui lui est offert. Elle aime trop Severus, les deux en fait, pour se refuser d'essayer.

Le lendemain, le professeur Flitwick vient la chercher dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Elle est surprise qu'il monte avec elle dans le bureau et ça la rend nerveuse.

\- Tout ira bien, Miss Black, lui assure son directeur de maison en voyant son malaise.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, professeur, mais j'en doute.

Filius frappe à la porte de chêne et le directeur vient leur ouvrir. Quand elle entre à la suite de l'enseignant de charmes, elle reste figée sur place. Elle savait qu'elle devrait leur faire face un jour, mais elle aurait aimé être prévenue un peu avant. Walburga et Orion Black sont debout devant elle, droits et fiers devant la cheminée.

\- Salazar! Orion, elle ressemble tant à Sirius, dit Walburga avec une main tremblante sur sa robe de satin noire au niveau de sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Ariel, c'est bien toi? Demande Orion.

\- Père, mère, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, dit la jeune fille plus émue que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Vous m'avez tant manqués.

Walburga s'approche doucement de sa fille perdue et la regarde dans les yeux un moment. Ariel sent la présence de sa mère dans son esprit. La jeune fille lui montre tous les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'elle a de son enfance avec Sirius, ses parents et Regulus avant qu'il ne meure de la dragoncelle. Elle y ajoute sa réaction quand sa mère lui a envoyé une beuglante pour Sirius et elle pour les résultats de leur répartition.

\- Par Salazar, ma fille, ma petite fille, dit la dame en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

\- Mère, sanglote Ariel en répondant tendrement à l'étreinte maternelle.

\- Alors c'est vraiment elle? Demande une fois de plus Orion.

\- Vous doutez de ma compétence à reconnaitre mes propres enfants, mon cher époux? Demande Walburga.

Cela suffit à Lord Black qui prend sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient partis du bureau pour leur laisser de l'intimité, voilà pourquoi le couple Black se permettait de faire preuve d'autant d'affection. Ariel leur explique sa vie dans son autre monde de sa naissance à ses 15 ans, leur explique le décès de Severus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans préciser son statut d'espion ou son âge. Qu'ils étaient tout les deux des âmes sœurs et que si elle n'était pas ici avec le Severus actuel, elle serait morte aussi.

\- J'imagine que tu connais déjà notre opinion sur ce genre d'union, dit Orion en prenant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse devant son fauteuil.

\- Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas mon union avec un Sang-Mêlé, mais comme c'est un statut particulier, vous le tolèrerez. Mais je suis certaine qu'avec un peu de ruse Serpentarde, il y a moyen de prendre cette union à notre avantage. Autant pour Severus que pour vous et moi. Depuis combien de générations les Prince essayent-ils de se lier à la famille Black? Demande doucement Ariel en buvant son thé comme si elle parlait de la météo. Si vous l'ignoriez, Severus est le dernier descendant vivant de cette ancienne famille de Sang-Pur, 100% Serpentard. C'est tellement dommage que Severus doit payer le prix du manque de jugement de sa mère…

\- Dis moi comment tu as fait pour atterrir à Serdaigle? Demande Walburga en caressant affectueusement la joue de sa fille.

\- Parce que je suis intelligente, mère. Les vipères ne font pas des flaireurs. Quand j'ai été répartie, j'avais beaucoup d'atouts, mais à l'époque, pas celui de la vision à long terme. J'ai beaucoup apprise avec Severus avant d'arriver ici. C'est comme si j'avais appris à jouer au échec entre ma répartition et maintenant, dit lentement Ariel en pesant ses mots.

\- Nous aurons donc une discussion avec Lady Prince dans la semaine, affirme Orion en se levant.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'un intermédiaire serait une solution plus adaptée, lui suggère Ariel. Laissez-vous désirer. Laissez Lady Prince vous contacter, c'est elle qui fera tout le travail de réintégrer Severus dans la famille et de le nommer héritier pour vous convaincre de le lier à moi et vous pourrez mettre vos propres conditions. Je crois que Lucius Malefoy ferait un excellent messager, surtout si c'est Narcissa qui lui demandait. Glisser à Lady Prince que Severus me fait du charme à Poudlard et que je suis de plus en plus réceptive suffirait à l'ouvrir vers une certaine… perspective qui abonde vers une union fructueuse pour nous tous.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuve Lord Black en prenant sa fille dans ses bras avec fierté.

\- De plus, j'espère que tu accepteras de venir à la maison pour les vacances du solstice d'hiver, dit Walburga en imitant son mari.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux être loin de Severus sans que ma santé n'en pâtisse. C'était une semaine avant. Mais avec le traumatisme de sa perte avant d'arriver ici, je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir, dit Ariel, gênée.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, affirme Lady Black. Ton père a une séance au Magenmagot dans moins d'une heure, nous devons partir. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, ma chérie.

Après une étreinte qui en promettait bien d'autres, Lady et Lord Black retournent d'où ils venaient par la cheminée.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle regarde les flammes un moment, dans la lune. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien. Elle a toujours regrettée, dans son ancienne vie, de cacher sa relation avec Severus à ses parents. Ils se sont mariés en cachette et elle a officiellement pris le nom de Severus qu'après leur mort. Elle sort rapidement du bureau du directeur pour trouver Severus et lui expliquer la situation. Ariel ne veut pas lui cacher quoi que se soit. C'est l'heure du repas du soir dans la Grande Salle, elle va donc rejoindre les autres étudiants, mais va directement à la table des Serpentard pour demander à Severus si elle peut lui parler en privé. Elle voit Avery et McNair faire des sourires salaces et des sifflements grossiers à Severus quand il se lève pour la suivre.

Une fois dans une classe vide, le Serpentard voit Ariel qui se tortille nerveusement les doigts avant de souffler un bon coup et de prendre la parole. Elle lui explique en détail ce qui s'est passé avec ses parents, leurs réticences à leur union par le statut de sang de Severus, mais leur résignation vue la nature de leur relation. Son idée pour que ses parents y voit un avantage et accepte Severus de bonnes grâces dans la famille. Ainsi, il pourra avoir une place de choix dans le monde sorcier et se faire respecter dans sa maison.

\- Donc, ton idée est de me faire reconnaître par la mère de ma mère et de ne plus porter le nom de mon père pour celui de Prince?

\- Et de devenir l'héritier légitime de cette famille, dit Ariel, hésitante.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle sent les bras de Severus autour d'elle et la soulever de terre avec enthousiasme en la faisant tourner autour de lui. Elle s'accroche à ses épaules et enfouie son visage dans son cou en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas? Demande timidement la Serdaigle.

\- Tu veux rire? Ne plus porter le nom de ce monstre et pouvoir partir de cette maison, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour moi d'où tu viens, mais ça! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée que tu le prennes comme ça, dit la jeune fille en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Ariel recule son visage pour regarder les yeux de Severus et se perdre dedans. Il approche son visage du sien et fait exactement comme sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais cette fois, la jeune femme n'hésite pas une seconde à rejoindre les lèvres du Serpentard avec les siennes. Le Serpentard sent les lèvres douces et chaudes de son âme sœur sur les siennes et ouvre les yeux ronds de surprise. Il s'attendait à une autre esquive. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Severus et s'approche de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Leur langue dans un ballet doux et lent pendant que Ariel agrippe délicatement la chevelure de son vis-à-vis. Ils se séparent quand leurs poumons brûlent par le manque d'air.

\- Wow! Souffle Severus, les lèvres toujours près de celles de Ariel.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit la jeune fille en déposant un chaste baiser, cette fois, sur la bouche du Serpentard.

Après un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, Ariel propose à Severus qu'il parle de ce baiser à un autre Serpentard quand Narcissa sera près d'eux. Elle préviendra tout de suite Lucius et il fera le reste. Elle sait que Lucius avait prit Severus sous son aile quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Si cette situation peut aider Severus à grimper l'échelle sociale et faire voir Lucius d'un bon œil à Lady Prince, il ne ratera pas cette occasion.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que j'ai apprise ce que je sais de l'homme le plus Serpentard que mon monde ait porté, dit Ariel en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ils retournent à la Grande Salle main dans la main. Ariel dépose un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur table respective.

À peine son assiette terminée, la jeune Miss Black sent une main sur son épaule. Elle lève la tête pour voir le visage de Lily qui sourit de toute ses dents.

\- Toi, tu me suis et te me raconte tout! Dit-elle en la trainant derrière elle vers leur salle d'étude personnelle.

La jeune femme rit devant l'insistance de l'adolescente. Elles s'assoient sur d'énormes coussins que Ariel a conjurés et elle lui explique tout. Lily est plus que ravie, Sev n'aura peut-être pas à retourner dans cette maison où il a un père plus que violent et une mère indifférente qui laisse son mari frapper son propre fils pour s'éviter les coups. Ariel lui explique ses craintes concernant Sirius. Dans son monde, son jumeau et son mari n'ont jamais réussis à s'entendre et elle en a toujours souffert. La lionne prend alors sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutient. Ariel a alors une idée. Qui de mieux que Potter pour convaincre Sirius de s'entendre avec Severus? Elle remercie Lily en la serrant contre elle et lui propose de la reconduire jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois devant la toile, elle lui demande si elle peut lui envoyer James si il est dans la salle commune.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Potter sort de la toile. Elle l'entraine sans un mot vers une classe vide pas trop loin.

\- J'ai un marcher à te proposer, dit Ariel sans préambule.

\- Un marcher? Pour faire quoi?

\- Tu m'aides à faire en sorte que Sirius et Severus s'entendent un minimum et en échange, je t'aide à conquérir le cœur de Lily.

\- C'est bon, je te suis, dit James sans hésiter. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Elle lui explique ce qu'elle veut qu'il fasse pour redorer son image aux yeux de la lionne qui a capturé son cœur.

\- Pour Sirius, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais il faut que ça marche.

Après un poignée de main, James s'approche et la prends dans ses bras. Il lui explique qu'il a jamais vue Sirius aussi heureux depuis qu'il le connait et que c'est grâce à elle.

\- Justement, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à être heureuse aussi, et ça passe par ça, dit-elle en baissant le regard sur ses mains qui se tortillent entre elles.

Potter lève le visage de Ariel avec un doigt sous son menton et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il lui promet de faire ce qu'il faut et repart à sa salle commune.

Ariel retourne à son dortoir et entreprend de coudre une moitié de l'écharpe de Lily avec une moitié d'une écharpe de Regulus. Elle brode un serpent argenté sur le tissus vert et un lion doré sur le tissus rouge. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle s'en fait une avec toutes les maisons de Poudlard, brode un blaireau noir sur le jaune, un aigle bronze sur le bleu et la même chose sur le vert et le rouge que sur celui qu'elle a fait pour le prochain match de Quidditch.

Le lendemain, au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle la regardent bizarrement en la voyant avec son écharpe de toutes les maisons de l'école. Severus s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras, visiblement soulagé qu'elle se laisse faire.

\- D'où tu sors ça? Demande Sev en regardant le foulard en levant un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai fait hier soir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un élève est dans une maison qu'il n'a pas les qualités des autres. Regarde toi, plus brillant que la plus part des Serdaigle que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu es à Serpentard. Regulus est aussi loyal que n'importe quel Poufsouffle envers les gens qui le méritent à ses yeux, mais il est dans ta maison, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de Severus.

Elle sent le sourire que les lèvres de Sev forment sur son front. Ariel voit Avery passer quelques Gallions dans la main de McNair avec une grimace de résignation. Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse Sev furtivement avant de se retourner quand le professeur Brûlopot arrive.

Le cours sur les Sombrals a été très intéressants, elle a même apprise quelques trucs sur eux. Le reste de la journée, elle a ses cours avec les Poufsouffle. Elle se demande comment James s'en sort avec la conversion de Sirius.

À la bibliothèque, son jumeau vient la voir, plus qu'énervé et lui demande de la suivre.

\- Tu te sers de James pour Servilus, c'est ça?

\- J'ai passé une marcher avec lui pour que tu grandisses, Sirius. D'où je viens, tu as failli faire tuer Remus à cause de ta haine débile envers Severus, lui dit Ariel en grognant de colère. Ils auraient pu mourir tout les deux à cause de toi, et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

\- Quoi? Demande son jumeau en pâlissant.

\- Tu as envoyé Severus dans la cabane hurlante… une nuit de pleine lune, Sirius. Remus l'aurait mis en pièce et le Ministère l'aurait abattu sans sourciller. Et si Sev meurt, moi aussi! Tu te ventais d'être meilleur que les autres Black parce que toi tu étais à Gryffondor et étais contre la Magie Noire et la pureté du sang, mais personne dans cette famille à part toi ne s'est servie de son meilleur ami pour tuer le fiancé de sa propre sœur et qu'elle en meurt par la même occasion. Si James n'était pas intervenu, il y aurait eu trois morts à Poudlard dans la même nuit. À cause de TOI!

\- C'était pas moi, Ariel, je te jure que c'était pas moi. Ben, pas le moi de ici.

\- Oses me dire que tu n'y a jamais pensé, siffle Ariel de colère.

\- Je ferais jamais ça!

Ariel le regarde de haut, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

\- Oublis James, soupir Sirius. Je vais… je vais faire des efforts avec Serv… Rogue.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, dit sa jumelle en posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas quand même aider James avec Evans, pas vrai?

La jeune fille rit de sa voix cristalline et promet à son jumeau. Sirius propose à sa sœur d'aller faire le tour du lac Noir avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard avant le couvre feu. Elle accepte avec joie et va chercher son manteau ainsi que sa nouvelle écharpe.

C'est son premier moment « jumeaux » avec Sirius depuis tellement longtemps. Elle lui parle de tout leurs moments de complicité quand ils étaient petits, comment ils ont réussis à faire croire à Regulus que Kreattur était leur grand oncle maternel Octavius qui était victime d'une malédiction, toutes ces nuits où elle rejoignait Sirius dans son lit.

\- J'ai toujours eu une peur bleue de cette maison, dit Ariel, au bras de Sirius. Des têtes d'elfes empaillées, les murs sombres avec des tapisseries glauques, l'arbre généalogique effrayant, l'atmosphère complète de cette maison me donnait toujours froid dans le dos. Je finissais toujours par te rejoindre dans ton lit, même adolescente.

\- Tu sais, j'avais l'intention de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais si tu y vas, je vais y aller avec toi, lui répond son grand frère en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa jumelle. Et tu peux me rejoindre quand tu veux, moi aussi je n'ai jamais aimé cette piole!

Ariel lui saute alors au cou pour le remercier. Elle sait qu'il passe toutes ses vacances de fin d'année à Poudlard ou au Manoir Potter depuis leur première année. Sirius lui parle de sa propre enfance à la maison des Black. Elle était bien moins intéressante que celle de sa jumelle.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé que tu sois là, avec moi, dit doucement Sirius. Je me sens enfin complet depuis que tu es apparue dans ce monde. Comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment eu conscience de ce que j'avais perdu quand tu as…

\- Tu étais beaucoup plus âgé quand je t'ai perdu dans mon monde, mais la perte n'a pas été plus facile. C'est comme si je vivais avec un poumon en moins depuis que tu n'étais plus avec moi.

Toute la semaine, Sirius faisait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas lever sa baguette sur Severus quand il le croisait dans un couloir. Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow le retenaient quand leur ami avait l'air d'avoir une insulte sur le bout des lèvres. Chacun des Maraudeurs avaient avantage à ne pas attaquer le Serpentard. James, son entente pour Lily, Remus, la potion que Severus analysait et Pettigrow était dingue d'une Poufsouffle relativement proche de la jumelle de son ami.


	8. Chapter 8

Le jeudi soir, Ariel se fait accostée par Bellatrix, la petite sœur de Narcissa qui est en 6e année à Serpentard.

\- Petite cousine, j'espère qu'on sera proche, toutes les deux, dit-elle de sa voix aigue. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelques personnes à te présenter.

Elle l'entraine vers les cachots sans attendre sa réponse. Dans une classe vide près du cours de potions, il y a une douzaine d'étudiants, surtout des Serpentard. Ariel va voir le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch, le capitaine de son petit frère pour le félicité personnellement de leur victoire de dimanche dernier.

\- En fait, on se demandait si Lord Voldemort existait dans le monde d'où tu viens, dit Bella sans préambule.

\- Il existait là-bas, en effet.

\- Existait? Dit McNair, les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, il est mort d'où je viens. Quoi qu'il a assassiné énormément de monde avant de se faire lui-même tuer. Il n'y a presque plus de Sang-Pur à cause de lui. Il tuait tout ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, les Potter, les Longdubas, les Malefoy, les Perwett, les Prince et même les Black n'existaient presque plus. Des Sang-Pur qui se battent les uns contre les autres ne donne jamais rien de bon.

\- Mais il faut soumettre les Moldus! S'exclame Avery. Les éliminer s'il le faut!

\- Tu sais combien il y a de sorciers comparé aux Moldus dans le monde? Il n'y a même pas un sorcier pour mille Moldus! Avec un Avada, tu tues un Moldu. Avec leurs armes, ils peuvent tuer 10 personnes en 5 secondes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a la Loi du Secret pour le monde Magique? Les Moldus sont humains, comme nous. Ils ont peur de ce qui n'est pas comme eux ou ont l'air plus puissants qu'eux. Imagines deux secondes que chaque Moldu décidait de nous exterminer. À mille contre un, même avec toute la magie de Merlin, nous n'aurions aucune chance.

\- Alors, tu es contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demande Bella d'un air menaçant.

\- Je suis contre l'extermination de notre monde Bella. C'est ce qui arrivera si il fait ce qu'il a tenté dans mon monde. J'ai perdue toute ma famille une fois Bella, ça me suffit. Dans mon monde, tu as tué mon jumeau, deux Longdubas, les jumeaux Perwett et d'innombrable sorciers de tout sang confondu. C'est ça que tu appelles la suprématie du sang? Je suis d'accord pour qu'on arrête de laisser les enfants de Moldus imposer leurs croyances et leur culture dans notre monde, mais comment ils font pour les connaître quand personne ne leur apprends? On a des cours sur le monde Moldu, mais eux, en ont-ils sur le monde sorcier? Pas du tout. Je veux préserver notre monde, mais ce n'est pas en s'en prenant à eux que l'on réussira, dit Ariel avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? Si ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres propose ne marchera pas, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demande un gars qui ressemble à Nott.

\- Quel est le pourcentage des familles « sombres » au Magenmagot? Demande Ariel avec un sourire calculateur.

\- À peine 40%, dit Narcissa qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur et sa cousine.

\- Et combien de familles « sombres » ont perdu leur titre parce que les familles à titres se sont mariées entre elles? Un simple reniement paternelle permettrait à au moins 30% des sièges vides de retrouver un occupant. Après un an, les lois permettent à la famille de remettre un sorcier renié dans la famille, mais il garde tout de même nom et titre. Un exemple, mon frère est l'héritier du titre de Lord Black. Mais si mon père me reniait, je devrait prendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Je deviendrais alors la seule personne possible pour le titre de Lady Swan et je récupérerais le siège de cette famille qui est vide depuis la mort de mon grand-père maternel. Comme ma mère est devenue une Black avant sa mort et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre enfant, le nom et le siège s'est perdu. Imaginez qu'on fait ça avec toutes les familles disparues. Combien de sièges on récupérerait?

\- Presque une centaine, répond Nott.

\- Donc, 40% des sièges actuels avec la centaine de sièges récupérés, ça fait combien?

\- Presque 78% du Magenmagot, s'exclame Bella avec des yeux brillants.

\- On peut préserver notre monde avec des lois adéquates et la modification ou la suppression de d'autres, mais plus on se sert des chemins légaux, moins il y aurait de pertes, dit doucement Ariel.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard? Demande Nott.

Ariel rit et sort un parchemin de son sac et une plume avec un encrier. Narcissa, Bella et Ariel s'installent sur une table de travail autour du parchemin vierge et écrivent le nom des familles potentielles pour leur parler de la suggestion de la jeune Serdaigle.

Une demie heure avant le couvre feu, Ariel confit le parchemin à Narcissa. Elle en parlera à Lucius. Comme il n'a pas encore la Marque des Ténèbres, mais qu'il remplace son père au Ministère, il pourra contacter les familles concernées et savoir ce qu'elles en pensent.

C'est avec un sentiment de satisfaction que Ariel va se coucher dans son dortoir dans la tour de Serdaigle.

Le samedi, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Ariel voit Taïa Zabini qui tente d'attirer l'attention de James Potter pendant qu'il discute avec Lily. Si cette fille est aussi croqueuse d'hommes que celle de son monde, Potter ferait mieux de rester sur ses gardes. Taïa déboutonne sa cape et écarte son corsage sous le nez du Gryffondor qui ne la regarde même pas. Ariel passe lentement à côté de cette prédatrice et chantonne.

\- Quand Margo dégrafait son corsage, pour donner la goû-goûte à son chat. Tous les gars, tout les gars du village étaient là là là…

\- Ariel, je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, dit Narcissa en se glissant derrière elle.

\- Oui, j'ai apprise quand j'étais enfant. Mère et père m'ont fait apprendre le latin et comme le français est tiré de cette langue, j'ai eu envie de l'apprendre. Et toi?

\- J'ai un contrat de mariage avec Lucius depuis notre enfance et comme la famille Malefoy vient de France, ça faisait partie des clauses du contrat.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a gloussé quand j'ai chanté Gare au gorille la semaine dernière.

\- Probablement, mais ne lui dis pas. Il te répondra qu'un Malefoy ne glousse pas.

\- Tout comme : « un Malefoy ne court pas, ne boude pas et ne s'excuse pas ». Récite la jeune Black.

\- Je vois que vous connaissez certains principes de notre famille, Miss Black, dit une voix grave et trainante.

\- Héritier Malefoy, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit Ariel en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Être l'épouse du parrain de votre fils dans mon monde m'a beaucoup appris.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a le sentiment qu'elle doit jouer cartes sur table avec lui. Lucius hausse un sourcil surpris à cette déclaration et l'invite à venir boire un verre avec Narcissa et lui. Une fois installé à une table de la Tête de Sanglier avec un sort de confidentialité, elle lui explique qu'elle était mariée à Severus pendant plus de 20 ans avant d'atterrir dans ce monde.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, la seule vraie différence que je vois, c'est que dans mon monde, je suis vivante et que c'est Regulus qui est décédé quand il était enfant. Alors qu'ici, c'est moi. Pour le reste, tout est pareil. Narcissa et vous êtes fiancés, Potter est dingue de Evans, Sirius et Severus se détestent, McGonagall se transforme en chat rayé, Dumbledore a une garde-robe plus que douteuse…

\- Je suis venu vous voir pour approfondir votre idée pour le Magenmagot. Vous savez qu'actuellement, 60% de ses membres sont sous l'influence de Dumbledore.

\- Je n'ai, personnellement, absolument rien contre cet homme, dit Ariel pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, Mr Malefoy. Et je suis convaincue que sa façon de faire pour influencer le monde magique est loin d'être la bonne. Partout dans le monde les Ministères de la Magie gardent les vieilles traditions, la culture et les croyances sorcières et y ajoute celles des Moldus par principe dans les écoles pour montrer leur bonne foi aux nés de Moldus. Une fois en dehors de l'école, chaque sorcier fait ce qu'il veut chez lui, mais en société, se sont les traditions sorcières qui prédominent. La Grande-Bretagne Magique, d'où je viens, est la risée du monde Magique.

Elle voit un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage des fiancés. Lucius lui annonce qu'il a discuté avec Lady Prince et qu'elle prépare la paperasse avec Gringotts pour intégrer Severus dans la famille Prince et en faire son héritier. Une fois fait, elle fera une proposition de contrat de fiançailles à Lord et Lady Black pour lier son héritier à Ariel.

\- Sans intégrer Eileen Rogue?

\- Elle ne veut rien savoir de cette ingrate qui c'est sauvé pour épouser un bon à rien, dit Lucius en citant Lady Prince. Elle a gardé un œil sur sa « fille » après son mariage. Cet caricature d'homme est un alcoolique violent qui ne mérite ni son salaire, qu'il dépense en wiski, ni son fils, qu'il bat sans relâche. Et ce, quand il voit assez clair pour le trouvé dans leur bicoque. Je ne fais que la citer, Miss Black. Si il le faut, elle adoptera Severus elle-même pour l'intégrer à la famille en gardant Eileen hors de leur vie.

\- C'est sûrement mieux pour Severus aussi, soupir Ariel, soulagée.

\- Écoutez, Miss Black…

\- Ariel, s'il vous plait.

\- Ariel, je ne sais pas exactement le genre de relation que vous avez avec Severus, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Est-ce que vous l'aimez?

Elle lui explique alors la raison de sa venue dans ce monde et la relation d'âmes sœurs qu'elle partage avec Severus. Autant Lucius que Narcissa se détendent en voyant la sincérité dans ses yeux et sa voix. Elle est visiblement dingue du Serpentard et ce n'est pas un feu de pailles.

Après s'être rassurés les uns les autres, Lucius promet à Ariel de rester en contact et le couple part dans une direction et Ariel dans une autre.

Quand elle retourne sur la rue principale, elle voit Potter littéralement attaqué par Taïa Zabini. Lily se recule un peut pour laisser de la place à la Serpentard pendant que James essaye de s'en débarrasser.

\- Lys, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande son amie.

\- Je les laisse tranquille, dit la lionne.

\- Tu vois bien que James ne veux qu'une chose et c'est qu'elle dégage, soupir Ariel. Et si tu l'aidais un peu?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Ariel lui chuchote sa proposition à l'oreille et Lily est plus que septique.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il est plus comme avant depuis plus d'une semaine et n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il ne t'attire pas un minimum. Vas donc lui sauver la vie et vois ce que ça donne

\- C'est bon, j'y vais.

Lily s'approche furtivement de Potter et prend sa main dans la sienne en se mettant entre lui et Taïa.

\- Et la promesse que tu m'as faite de m'amener au salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu, tu l'as oublié? Demande Lys avec un sourire charmeur en embrassant James sur la joue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Evans. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de cette fille.

\- Zabini, je suis certaine que Goyle n'attend qu'un mot de toi pour te donner la lune sans confession. En attendant, tiens toi loin de mon mec! On y va James?

C'est très confus, mais souriant de toutes ses dents que Potter se laisse entrainer par Lily. Ariel regarde sa meilleure amie partir avec James et des bras passent autour de sa taille par derrière. Son instinct reconnaît son âme sœur et elle soupir de soulagement en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je peux être honnête avec toi?

\- Tu sais Severus, je ne te demanderai jamais de me dire tout ce que tu penses. Mais j'espère que tu penseras toujours ce que tu me dis, souffle t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire du Serpentard.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais amoureux de Lily. Mais quand je t'ai vue à l'infirmerie la première fois, j'ai enfin compris que ce n'étais pas exactement ça que je ressentais pour elle. Elle était la seule personne que j'ai aimé dans ma vie, alors j'ai plus ou moins mélangé amour et sentiment amoureux.

Ariel se retourne dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

\- Maintenant, je comprends la différence. Je l'aime. Mais je suis amoureux de toi. Juste toi, souffle Sev à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit Ariel en rougissant, autant par le froid que par la gêne. Au début, j'avais toujours le réflexe de te voire toi et Severus comme deux personnes différentes. Comme si je le remplaçais par toi, en quelque sorte. Je me sentais fautive, autant envers toi qu'envers lui. Et en discutant avec le directeur il y a quelques jours, j'ai fini par comprendre que vous êtes la même personne. Que le Severus de avant était une possibilité alors que toi, maintenant, est le même Severus. Un peut comme si, comme si j'avais remonté le temps et que tu ne me connaissais pas encore. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer clairement. J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye d'expliquer, plus c'est confus, dit Ariel, dépitée.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, murmure Sev avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme dans ses bras et en resserrant son étreinte. Et je suis content que tu nous donnes une chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une explosion se fait entendre. Severus protège Ariel de son corps, mais elle se dégage. Elle lui rappelle qu'elle a presque 39 ans d'expérience de vie et qu'elle peut se défendre. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit des personnes masquées et en capes noires.

\- Des Mangemorts, souffle Ariel en panique. Sev, trouves Lys et protège la avec James, elle est née-Moldue, ils vont peut-être s'en prendre à elle.

\- Et toi?

\- Spero Patronum! Des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, élèves et civiles en dangers. Trouve Dumbledore!

La chauve-souris argenté vole vers le château pendant que Sev court vers le salon de thé. Ariel trouve Sirius, Remus et Peter.

\- Peter, va porter les plus jeunes aux Trois-Balais et explique à Mme Rosemerta ce qui se passe, Remus prend des élèves de la 5e à la 7e année pour protéger les élèves qui vont aller s'y réfugier. Sirius, vient avec moi, on va essayer de les ralentir et de les contenir le temps que Dumbledore arrive.

Ils hochent tous de la tête et partent dans des chemins différents. Sirius et Ariel stupéfixent et pétrifient le plus de Mangemorts possible et Ariel dessine des runes sur eux pour les empêcher de transplaner ou de se réveiller par eux même. Sirius les lévite vers une ruelle déserte pendant que Ariel fait les runes sur chaque corps que Sirius, des habitants ou marchands du village lui amènent.

Quand le directeur arrive enfin avec quelques professeurs et des Aurores du Ministère, les Mangemorts restant, 3 ou 4, transplanent pour partir bredouille.

\- Il n'y avait qu'eux? Demande un Aurore à l'homme qui tient le magasin de friandises.

\- Non, il y en a une vingtaine ici, dit le marchand en le guidant vers la ruelle où Ariel surveille les Mangemorts inertes, baguette pointée vers le tas de corps entassé, dans un coin.

\- Qui a fait ça? Demande l'Aurore.

\- Tout le monde, répond la femme du marchand. On les amenait ici quand ils étaient stupéfixés ou pétrifiés et la demoiselle les empêchait de transplaner ou qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs esprits sans un enervate.

\- Comment avez-vous fait, Miss?

\- Miss Black, monsieur. Avec des runes. Je vous laisse vous occuper d'eux, je vais aller voir si mes amis vont bien. Bonne journée, monsieur.

Ariel rejoint Sirius qui passe son bras autour de sa taille et l'amène aux Trois-Balais. Remus leur tend un chocolat chaud pour les réconforter. Peter discute avec une Aurore pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Severus, Lily et James entrent en trombe dans la place et se précipitent sur le groupe.

\- Ariel! Tu vas bien? Ils ne t'ont rien fait? Lui demande Sev, visiblement paniqué en prenant le visage de sa petite-amie en coupe en ses mains.

\- J'ai eu peur, mais je vais bien. Et toi? Que s'est-il passé de votre côté?

\- Les Mangemorts n'ont pas eu le temps de se rendre où on était, dit Lys. On a vue les villageois et les marchands sortir pour se défendre. Mme Pieddodu a barricadé le salon de thé et ne laissait entrer personne sauf les étudiants. Les plus vieux se sont mis près des baies vitrées pour protéger les plus jeunes au cas ou quelqu'un réussirait à entrer. James et Severus ont étés fantastiques!

\- Ici, c'est Ariel qui a tout pris en main avant que Dumbledore ne débarque, explique Sirius avec fierté. On savait tous quoi faire, Pete et Remus ont étés supers! Je suis certain que Malefoy est dans le coup, je l'ai vue avec Cissa tout à l'heure.

\- Sirius! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne risquerait jamais la vie de Narcissa, s'emporte Ariel. S'il savait ce qui allait se passer, il lui airait fait comprendre de rester au château aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Regulus est venu au village aujourd'hui, demande t-elle en pâlissant.

\- Aucune idée, dit Sirius.

\- Non, il avait un entrainement aujourd'hui, dit Severus en encerclant Ariel de ses bras réconfortants.

\- Merci Morgane! Soupir la Serdaigle.

Ils retournent tous au château, Lily dans les bras de James, Ariel dans ceux de Sev. Remus, Sirius et Peter se racontent des conneries sur le chemin du retour. Près du terrain de Quidditch, ils bifurquent tous pour aller voir Regulus. L'entrainement est terminé et le cadet Black sort du vestiaire des Serpentard. Il se fait attraper par deux paires de bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demande Regulus en riant du comportement de son frère et sa sœur, très peu aristocratique.

\- Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard et on t'a pas vue. On a tellement eu peur pour toi, dit Ariel avant de recouvrir le visage de son petit frère de baiser, comme une mère poule.

\- Je vais bien, je n'y suis même pas allé. Nott m'aurait tué si j'avais raté un entrainement.

\- Et comment on aurait pu savoir? Demande Sirius. Je suis à Gryffondor et Ariel à Serdaigle. Si Rogue nous avait pas prévenu que t'étais pas venu, on aurait eu une crise cardiaque!

\- Et crois moi, les Mangemorts, ça n'aurait pas été des stupéfix qu'ils auraient reçus s'ils s'en étaient pris à toi, dit Ariel, menaçante. Personne ne touche à ma famille.

\- Et si tu restais avec nous quand on ira au village la prochaine fois, propose Remus. Si tu n'es pas déjà occupé, bien sûr.

Regulus le regarde avec suspicion un moment. Après un sourire encourageant de sa sœur, il accepte avec joie.

Une fois au château, elle embrasse Sev, leur dit qu'elle les rejoindra plus tard et descend dans les cachots pendant que les autres vont à la bibliothèque. Elle demande à une Serpentard de 1e année de demander à Bellatrix Black de la rejoindre à la sortie de sa salle commune. Une fois que sa cousine sort, elle la guide vers la même classe vide que jeudi.

\- Étais-tu au courant de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui?

\- Où?

\- Pré-au-Lard. Des Mangemorts se sont pointés et ont attaqués tout le monde, tout le monde! Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, nés-Moldus. Ils ne faisaient aucune distinction, Bella. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire de ta vie? C'est vraiment une personne comme ça que tu veux suivre?

\- J'étais pas au courant Ariel. Regarde, je n'avais pas prise ma décision, dit Bella en levant la manche gauche de son chemisier dont l'avant-bras était nu de tout tatouage. C'est vrai que j'ai hésitée longtemps, mais tu m'as convaincue qu'il y avait d'autres façons de faire. Je n'approuve pas les méthodes de ce gars, mais je suis d'accord avec une partie de ses objectifs. Avec ce que tu nous as expliqué il y a quelques jours, tu as convaincu plusieurs personnes qui sont en train d'en convaincre d'autres. Ton amitié avec des Gryffondor et ta relation avec un Serpentard nous donne l'espoir d'être moins rejetés dans cette école. Tu te rends compte que tu es la seule étudiante de tout Poudlard qui encourage Serpentard dans un match de Quidditch qui n'est pas dans cette maison?

\- J'ai toujours été dégoutée de ça, mettre les Serpentard dans une case. Comme si, parce qu'un enfant de 11 ans était réparti dans cette maison, il deviendra pire que les méchants des contes pour enfants, soupir Ariel. Comme si 25% de la population était des Mages Noirs. C'est complètement débile.

Bella soupir de soulagement et prend sa cousine dans ses bras. Ariel répond à son étreinte avec tendresse.

\- Je me demandais, tu voudrais célébrer Samain avec nous la semaine prochaine? Je vais faire le deuil de mon ancienne vie et accueillir la nouvelle, par la même occasion.

\- J'en serais honorée, répond Bella.

Ariel la prévient qu'elle va initier Lily aux fêtes sorcières à l'occasion de cette soirée et de ne pas être désobligeante avec elle. Bella est visiblement surprise qu'une née-Moldue veuille apprendre les coutumes sorcières. Après une dernière accolade, Ariel va rejoindre son groupe à la bibliothèque.


	10. Chapter 10

Le soir de Halloween, Lys vient rejoindre Ariel, Sev, Regulus et les Maraudeurs devant les portes du château. Ils ont tous un petit radeau de bois avec une chandelle noire au milieu et des fruits autour de celle-ci. Presque tous les étudiants de plus de 15 ans sont absents de la Grande Salle pour le festin de Halloween. Certains sont déjà près du lac pour la cérémonie de la fin des moissons, la fin de la vie et le renouveau qui reviendra au printemps.

\- On attend encore quelqu'un? Demande Regulus quand il constate que personne ne bouge.

\- Bella a acceptée de venir avec nous. Elle était très intriguée de voir que Lily avait envie de connaître cette coutume.

\- Et.. tu es certaine que ça va bien se passer? Demande Sirius.

\- Fais lui confiance un peu. C'est une Serpentard, pas un monstre, dit doucement sa jumelle.

C'est tous habillés en noir avec leur cape de la même couleur qu'ils voient Bella monter les marches pour les rejoindre, habillée comme eux avec son petit radeau de bois dans les mains. Ariel s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur les joues. Elle la guide ensuite vers son groupe pour lui présenter ceux qu'elle ne connait pas.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'Alice et Pandora et on sera complet, dit Ariel.

\- Un groupe avec les 4 maisons ensemble! Je ne sais pas si ça c'est vue depuis les 100 dernières années à Poudlard, dit Bella à sa cousine.

\- Il est plus que temps que des groupes du genre réapparaissent dans ce château, dit Lily avec conviction. J'en ai marre que les gens me dévisagent parce que je suis amie avec Sev.

La Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle arrivent enfin avec leur petit radeau dans les bras.

\- On est là! Désolée, trouver une chandelle était plus compliqué que je le pensais, dit Alice. Quand elles ne flottent pas au plafond, elles sont plutôt rares.

\- On a tout notre temps, dit Potter. Vous êtes prêts?

Tous hochent la tête et le suivent vers le Lac Noir. Pendant que plusieurs groupes s'installent près du bord du lac en attendant l'heure, 4 étudiants de 7e année, un pour chaque maison, s'installent devant tout le monde. Narcissa représente Serpentard, Fabian Perwett représente Gryffondor, Amélia Bones représente Poufsouffle et Xenophilius Lovegood représente Serdaigle. Narcissa s'avance pour prendre la parole la première.

\- Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer la fin des moissons, la mort et l'éternel recommencement du sicle de la vie et de la Mère Magie. Malgré que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux à célébrer cette cérémonie, je vous suis reconnaissante de vouloir célébrer cette tradition avec nous.

\- En l'honneur de tous ceux qui nous ont quitté pour rejoindre notre Mère Magie, pour les saisons qui passent et permettent les moissons qui nourrissent tous les êtres de ce monde, pour le repos mérité de cette terre qui apporte vie, abondance et magie, dit Fabian Perwett en s'avançant à côté de Narcissa.

\- Nous déposerons nos offrandes sur le point d'eau que voici. L'eau, l'élément le plus ressemblant à la Magie qui coule dans nos veines et dans tout ce qui existe. Elle peut être aussi légère que la brume d'un matin d'automne. Fluide et intangible, comme le liquide devant vous, mais qui érode les pierres les plus dures, qui trouve toujours une chemin pour aller où elle le doit et aussi forte et impitoyable que la glace qui emprisonne la vie d'un lac, dit Amélia Bones.

\- C'est pour tous ces miracles qu'est la Mère Magie que nous lui offrons ces offrandes. Pour le sicle sans fin de l'existence, sous toutes ses formes. Pour prendre soin de nos morts, chérir les vivants et accueillir les nouvelles vies à naître. Allumez vos bougie, s'il vous plait, termine Xenophilius Lovegood.

Plus d'une centaine d'étudiants allume leur chandelle avec leur baguette et attendent les instructions de leurs maîtres de cérémonie. Chaque petit groupe dépose leurs radeaux sur le bord du lac. Les étudiants qui sont seuls se regroupent et font de même. Les Maraudeurs et leur groupe vont faire de même vers la fin.

\- Merci Mère Magie de veiller sur nous et notre don, dirent les 4 représentants. Merci de souffler la vie dans toutes choses. Merci de nous permettre d'exister, nous, tes enfants. Peut importe notre état, notre espèce, notre âge et notre sexe. MERCI!

Tout le monde garde un minute de silence en baissant la tête avec humilité. Quand la minute est terminée, les 4 maîtres de cérémonie lèvent leur baguette en l'air et l'allument d'un faible lumos. Tout le monde fait de même, ils finissent en lançant des étincelles de toutes les couleurs vers le ciel noir et sans nuages. La demie lune brille et se reflète sur l'eau du lac envahit par une centaine de petits radeaux de bois avec des chandelles allumées.

\- J'adore cette cérémonie, souffle Lily, qui avait sentit la vague de magie qui avait balayée le parc de Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi… d'aussi fort! Pourquoi on apprends pas ces célébrations?

\- Elles faisaient partie du cursus scolaire avant, dit Bellatrix. Mais elles ont été retirées en 1966.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande la Gryffondor.

\- Ça a pris dix ans à Dumbledore pour convaincre le conseil d'établissement de retirer ces cours. Il est devenu directeur en décembre 1956, quand Armando Dipet est mort de cause inexpliquée. C'est l'ancien directeur, précise Bellatrix.

\- Mais c'est idiot d'avoir fait ça! S'exclame Lily. Comment on peut s'intégrer si on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre ou comment ce nouveau monde, pour nous, fonctionne.

\- C'est tout le problème, petite lionne, dit Bella en passant son bras autour des épaule de Lys et l'entraine vers le château sous le regard surpris de tout le reste de leur groupe.

Ariel, elle, sourit de toutes ses dents en les suivant. Elle leur propose de finir la soirée ensemble dans une salle vide de la tour de Serdaigle où presque personne ne va. Les Maraudeurs proposent d'aller chercher de la nourriture en cuisine.

\- Comment vous allez nous retrouver? Demande Regulus.

\- On est plein de ressources, petit frère, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ariel les entrainent dans la pièce en question et métamorphose plusieurs chaises en fauteuils. Alice leur propose de tout nettoyer et d'en faire leur pièce pour tous se retrouver, comme ils sont de maisons différentes, ça va être plus facile de se réunir.

\- Est-ce que ça te va, Bella? Demande la Poufsouffle.

\- Euh… oui, tout à fait, répond la Serpentard, agréablement surprise.

Ariel montre des sorts ménagés à Regulus, qui est en 3e année et ne les a pas encore appris. Quand les Maraudeurs reviennent, les bras chargés de gâteaux, de sandwichs, de fruits et de Bièraubeures, Regulus se précipitent pour les aider à tout déposer sur les tables basses au milieux de plusieurs fauteuils.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas tournés les pouces! Dit Peter en regardant autour de lui, impressionné.

Ils s'installent dans les fauteuils confortables en discutant de tout et de rien en se bourrant des trucs que les Maraudeurs ont amenés. Ariel est confortablement installée sur les cuisses de Sev.

\- Alors vous deux, c'est pas une blague débile de McNair? Demande Bella. C'est du sérieux à ce que je vois.

\- Moi je les trouve trop mignons, dit Alice avec un soupir.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu parles de chiots? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est l'impression que ça donne, Severus, dit Remus en riant.

\- En parlant de chiot, dit Pandora, vous avez vue le chien noir qui se promène dans le parc des fois?

Ariel regarde Sirius qui pâlit légèrement.

\- Avec toutes les boules de poils, de plumes et d'écailles que ramène Hagrid, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Ariel.

\- C'est peut-être un loup-garou? Dit Alice pendant que Remus s'étouffe avec sa Bièraubeure.

\- Alice, si c'était un loup-garou, Pandora ne serait plus là pour nous en parler, dit Bella en riant.

\- C'est pas faux, concède la Serdaigle. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou ferait à Poudlard?

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont des humains, sauf une nuit par mois, dit Regulus avec sagesse. Je trouve ça aberrant qu'on les traite comme des bêtes sanguinaires alors ils se transforment une nuit par mois. C'est comme pour les Serpentard dans l'école.

Les Maraudeurs, Ariel et Severus approuvent ce discours et les quatre autres filles y réfléchissent avant d'abonder dans ce sens. Ils discutent ensuite des animagus pour changer de sujet. Ariel leur explique qu'elle a apprise dans son autre monde et leur fait une petite démonstration. Elle se change en corbeau et fait le tour de la pièce avant d'atterrir sur l'épaule gauche de Regulus et de caresser sa joue avec sa tête.

\- Génial! S'exclame le petit Serpentard. Tu pourrais m'apprendre?

\- Hey! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir faire ça! Dit Lys.

En deux secondes, c'est une cacophonie de Serpentard, de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui veulent être capable de faire ça. Ariel reprend forme humaine en riant. Après un serment sorcier de ne jamais en parler à qui que se soit, elle accepte de leur apprendre.

\- Comme vous êtes nombreux, j'aurai besoin d'assistants, messieurs?

Après trois petits bruits de claquement, à la place de Sirius, James et Peter, il y a un chien noir, un cerf majestueux et un petit rat surexcité.

\- C'était toi le chien! Dit Pandora en s'approchant de Sirius pour lui gratter le derrière des oreilles.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel éclate de rire avec Lys et Sev. Quand les trois Maraudeurs reprennent forme humaine, Ariel transforme tous les fauteuils en gros coussins confortables et les invite à s'assoir.

\- Qui veut commencer? Je connais deux façon de devenir animagus, la longue et la courte. La courte demande de me faire confiance à un niveau très élevé. Je vais devoir entrer dans votre esprit très profondément, entre l'esprit et l'âme. Là où se situe votre noyau magique, pour voir la forme de votre animagus. Ensuite, je pourrai vous expliquer quoi faire pour vous transformer. Mais j'aurai besoin d'une pause entre chacun. Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie de ma part.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, je veux bien essayer, dit Bella en s'approchant. Si tu es d'accord.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, viens en face de moi et installes toi confortablement. Ça va prendre environs 30 minutes pour chacun de vous.

James siffle d'admiration en disant que ça leur avait pris 2 ans juste pour pouvoir visualiser leur animagus.

\- La base, c'est comme la Legilimancie, dit Ariel à tout le monde, tout en regardant Bella. Il va falloir me regarder dans les yeux pour que je puisse entrer dans votre tête. Je vous promets de ne rien chercher. Ça sera un peu comme marcher dans une galerie d'art sans s'attarder sur une toile. Si vous avez l'intention de combattre ma présence dans votre tête, ça ne sert à rien de le faire. Tu es prête?

\- Vas-y, dit Bella en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ariel entre alors avec douceur dans l'esprit de sa cousine. Comme promis elle ne chercher rien. Elle traverse son esprit jusqu'à la limite entre son âme et sa conscience. Elle trouve son noyau magique et touche doucement la lumière rouge et violette. Un filament s'entour autour de son doigt et une image de louve apparait. La Serdaigle est surprise, mais tire délicatement sur le fil et demande à sa cousine de penser à avoir un corps dans son esprit. Bella se matérialise devant elle.

\- Prends ce fil et quand tu me sentiras sortir de ton esprit, tire dessus doucement et enroules le autour de ton torse en pensant à ton corps qui se transforme en louve.

Bella acquiesce pour signifier qu'elle a compris. Ariel sort de la tête de sa cousine et elle voit devant elle une magnifique louve noire aux yeux gris tempête, typique des Black. Elle regarde furtivement Remus qui a l'air chamboulé. Bella regarde ses pattes avant et a les yeux ronds de surprise. Elle se lève et fait quelques pas vers Sirius qui se change en chien. Ariel sourit en les voyant jouer ensemble comme deux louveteaux heureux de se revoir.

\- Bella, viens, je vais t'apprendre à reprendre forme humaine.

La magnifique louve se relève gracieusement et retourne s'assoir sur le coussin. Ariel lui dit de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer son corps redevenir humain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella est de retour.

\- Wow! C'était… c'était fantastique!

\- C'est toujours la première transformation qui prend le plus de temps, si tu veux, vas derrière le rideau, Ariel agite sa baguette et un rideau noir et épais apparaît au bout de la salle, et pratique toi. Sirius peux t'aider si tu veux. Je vais prendre une pause de 10 ou 15 minutes.

Ariel se masse les tempes pendant que son jumeau et sa cousine se dirigent vers le rideau. Sev vient s'assoir derrière elle en passant ses longues jambes de chaque côté de la jeune femme et lui tend une grappe de raisins rouges et un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle le remercie d'un baiser sur la mâchoire en se blottissant contre lui en buvant son jus.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire tout ça se soir? Demande Severus à son oreille. Personne ne t'en voudra de ne pas nous apprendre la même journée.

\- Ça va aller, dit Ariel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Dans 10 minutes, je vais pouvoir le refaire. Je connais mes limites, Sev. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Trop tard, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Mmmmm, j'ai toujours adorée quand tu faisais ça, soupir la jeune fille.

\- Ça? Demande Severus en recommençant.

\- Oh! Il y a un enfant ici, dit Regulus en faisant semblant de se boucher les yeux avec ses mains, mais en laissant des espaces pour les voir.

\- Tu ne diras plus ce genre de choses quand tu auras trouvé l'amour de ta vie, dit James en regardant Lily du coin de l'œil.

Ariel se sent mieux et décide de continuer en proposant à Severus de rester où il est s'il le souhaite. Comme il ne bouge pas, elle prend ça pour un oui. Regulus vient devant elle et lui donne un baiser sur la joue avant de s'assoir en face de sa sœur. Presque une demi heure plus tard, un petit aigle noir au yeux d'acier est assis à la place de l'étudiant de 13 ans. Reg regarde autour de lui et déploie ses ailes pour les regarder. Il les bat un instant, visiblement incertain de ce qu'il fait. Ariel et les autres l'encourage et quand il prend confiance, il s'envole et fait le tour de la pièce comme sa sœur l'a fait plus tôt.

Pendant sa deuxième pause, c'est Lily qui lui apporte un verre d'eau avec un morceau de chocolat. Elle s'appuie sur le torse de Severus et le remercie de rester avec elle.

\- Je vais rester aussi longtemps que tu veux que je sois là, dit-il en l'embrassant encore dans le cou.

Severus voit la chair de poule sur la peau de la Serdaigle par le contacte de ses lèvres sur son cou. Il sourit en resserrant son étreinte sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas de passer en dernier, lui demande Ariel, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes là jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, mon ange.

\- Je t'aime Severus. Merci d'être là.

Pendant que Ariel apprend à Lily à devenir une magnifique biche aux yeux verts, Severus est perdu dans ses pensées. C'est la première fois que Ariel lui dit clairement qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle l'aime lui, pas l'autre Severus. Pas l'âme sœur de substitution, lui. Ensuite c'est le tour de Alice qui devient un joli petit renard roux et Pandora se transforme en petite chatte châtaine aux yeux jaunes.

\- Remus? Lui demande Ariel.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que se soit une bonne idée… dit ce dernier.

\- Et si on essayait pour voir ce que ça donne? Si ça ne marche pas, on sera fixé, dit Ariel en lui montrant le coussin devant elle.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, insiste le loup-garou.

\- Tu ne me feras rien du tout, allez, viens.

Devant l'insistance de la Serdaigle, il vient s'assoir en face d'elle et jette un regard désespéré à Severus. Il murmure à l'oreille de sa petite-amie si elle est certaine de ce qu'elle fait. Une fois qu'elle confirme, il fait un signe de tête approbateur à Remus. Quand Ariel entre dans l'esprit de Remus, il est plus agressif que les autres. Il la combat légèrement, mais elle sent que Remus se contrôle. Elle rejoint le noyau magique et fait la même chose qu'avec les autres. Elle trouve le bon fil et voit un loup impressionnant, visiblement un alfa, brun clair aux yeux ambrés. Elle sort de son esprit et il a sa forme d'animagus.

\- Wow! Lunard! Tu es… impressionnant! Dit Peter en le regardant.

\- On a trouvé notre chef de meute, dit Ariel en inclinant la tête avec respect devant Remus.

Si un loup pouvait rire, ça ressemblerait à ce que Remus faisait en ce moment. Elle lui apprend à redevenir humain et il va rejoindre les autres derrière le rideau. Peter lui apporte une pomme pendant qu'elle se laisse glisser sur le torse de Sev. Quand elle est prête, tout le monde revient pour voir quelle forme aura Severus. Après moins de 10 minutes, il est une petite chauve-souris argenté. Il vole autour de la pièce et revient à sa place.

\- C'est moi ou ton Patronus avait cette forme? Demande Sev en redevenant humain.

\- Oui, il a exactement ta forme d'animagus.

\- Attends, tu sais faire un Patronus? Demande Regulus.

\- Oui, mais je ne te montrerai pas ce sort se soir, dit doucement Ariel. Je suis épuisée.

Comme il est plus de minuit et que le couvre feu est passé depuis deux heures, ils décident de dormir ici. James et Sirius métamorphosent les coussins en matelas et Ariel fait apparaître des sacs de couchage violets, comme ceux que Dumbledore a fait apparaître l'année où Sirius s'est enfuit d'Azkaban dans son ancien monde. Sans se consulter, Ariel et Sev partagent le même matelas. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endort en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Severus regarde le plafond pendant un bon moment en caressant le bras que Ariel à posé sur son ventre, d'un air absent. Il entend les ronflements de Pettigrow et les respirations régulières des autres.

\- Rogue? Tu dors?

\- Non Black, murmure Sev en roulant des yeux. Je ne dors pas.

\- Je sais pour le truc d'âmes sœurs, mais… est-ce que tu l'aimes ou tu es obligé d'être avec elle?

\- En fait, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle avant de savoir pour les âmes sœurs, lui répond le Serpentard.

\- Tu vas pas lui faire de mal, hein? Je veux dire, lui briser le cœur ou un truc du genre? Parce que elle, elle est raid dingue de toi. Alors…

\- Non Black, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Celui qui lui en fera ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour recommencer, dit Severus en resserrant ses bras autour de Ariel.

\- Parfait. Bonne nuit… Severus.

\- Bonne nuit… Sirius.

Et le plus ou moins silence revient dans la pièce. Severus s'endort quelques minutes plus tard.

Le soleil entre dans la pièce par les 4 fenêtres sur le mur circulaire Ouest. Ariel est réveillée par une langue baveuse sur sa joue. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit un gros chien noir qui lui lèche le visage.

\- Eurk! Sirius, j'espère que tu ne t'ais pas léché de derrière avant de me faire un facial, dit la jumelle en éloignant le visage de son jumeau.

\- Hey! Ça vous dit qu'on aille tous dans la forêt pour tester nos formes animagus en toute liberté? Propose Bella.

\- Moi je veux aller déjeuner avant, dit Remus. J'ai une faim de loup!

Bella et Remus éclatent de rire et les autres qui sont réveillés se joignent à leur délire.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bouquant? Dit la voix rappeuse de James. Sirius, tu peux pas t'empêcher de réveiller tout le monde, rajoute-t-il en soupirant.

\- Allez Cornedrue, on va se promener dans la forêt! Tu vas venir Ébène?

\- Ébène? C'est qui Ébène? Demande Lily en levant la tête du bras de James en rougissant.

\- C'est le surnom animagus de Ariel. Il faudrait vous en trouver aussi, Bambi, dit Sirius.

Après délibération, Lily était Bambi, Alice était Roxia, Pandora était Caty, Regulus était Row, Bella était Lou et Severus devint Azzo.

\- Azzo? C'est quoi ça? Demande Peter en se grattant le cuire chevelue en réfléchissant.

\- C'est un vampire célèbre dans la littérature Moldue, dit Ariel en riant. Les Moldus pensent souvent que les vampires peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris.

\- Pour vrai? Demande Bella, les yeux ronds.

\- Ouais, confirme Lily. Ils croient tous qu'ils n'existent pas, un peu comme les dragons et les licornes, mais ils leur inventent plein de caractéristiques débiles.

\- Bon! Dit Sirius en se tapant dans les mains. On va manger, se laver, se changer et on va se promener?

Tout le monde accepte, mais décide de se laver et se changer avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Ariel et Pandora sont les plus près de leur salle commune et montent à leur dortoir pour une douche chaude qui les détend.


	12. Chapter 12

Elles vont ensuite se changer et rejoignent leur table à la Grande Salle. En sortant, Ariel voit Avery qui discute avec animation avec Severus.

\- Et tu étais où cette nuit?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, quand Slughorn me posera la question, on en reparlera, mais en attendant, laisses moi passer.

\- Pas avant de savoir où tu étais.

\- On est pas amis, Avery, je n'ai rien à te dire sur ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais.

Ariel demande à Pandora de l'attendre un instant. Elle va régler ça. Elle va donc rejoindre les deux garçons et tape doucement sur l'épaule de Avery.

\- Excuse moi, je peux t'emprunter Severus un moment?

\- Euh… ouais, dit-il en s'écartant de son chemin sans toute fois partir.

\- Sev, c'était fantastique cette nuit. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir vécu cette première fois avec toi. Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre pour faire ça, murmure Ariel assez fort pour que Avery l'entende.

Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Sev et l'embrasse avec passion au point que Avery est si mal à l'aise qu'il part de là.

\- Tu as ta réponse maintenant, t'es content? Demande Severus à Avery.

\- Désolé vieux, je pensais pas que c'était ça…

\- Non mais quel abrutit, soupir Sev en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite.

Ariel rit doucement pendant que les 9 autres adolescents de leur groupe les rejoignent. James et Regulus ont les yeux ronds en entendant l'histoire de Sev et Avery 5 minutes plus tôt.

\- Joie! Ma sœur va avoir une réputation de Morgane couches toi là!

\- En fait, ça va être tout le contraire, dit Pandora. Elle a précisée que c'était sa première fois.

Les filles du groupe éclatent de rire devant l'air incrédule des garçons.

\- Encore mieux! Un vampire déflore ma jumelle! Crie Sirius avec théâtralité.

\- Une vraie Drama Queen, ce gars, soupire Ariel avec fatalisme.

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde, lui dit Peter.

Rendus dans la Forêt Interdite, ils regardent autour d'eux pour être certains qu'aucun humain ne les a suivit. Après un sort de Ariel qui leur garantie qu'il n'y a personne à part eux, tous se transforment. Regulus regarde Peter un moment, penche la tête sur le coté et prend délicatement le rat dans ses sers avant de s'envoler. Ariel et Sev les rejoignent dans le ciel. Queuedever a l'air d'adoré l'expérience. Le petit rat regarde partout à la fois en s'installant le plus confortablement possible dans les pattes de Row. Ils font le tour de la Forêt Interdite en volant à la vitesse de Azzo. La chauve-souris ne pourrait tenir le rythme d'un corbeau ou d'un aigle. Après s'être dégourdi les ailes, ils trouvent Cornedrue et Reg dépose doucement Peter sur le dos de James. Ariel s'installe sur le dos de Patmol, Regulus s'accroche aux bois de James et Sev s'installe sur le dos de Lily qui accepte d'un hochement de tête. C'est Lunard et Lou qui ouvrent la marche, en bon chefs de meute. Alice et Pandora courent juste derrière Bella.

\- On dirait que Alice et Pandora ont adopté Bella, pense Ariel.

\- Elle est géniale, cette fille, dit la voix de Alice dans sa tête. Comment je peux entendre ce que tu penses?

\- Comme je vous ai appris en entrant dans votre tête et en touchant votre noyau magique, j'imagine qu'on peut tous discuter par télépathie quand on est sous notre forme animal, répond Ariel.

\- Et pour Peter, James et Sirius? Demande Regulus. C'est pas juste.

\- On trouvera quelque chose, promet Sev dans leurs esprits.

Bella n'a rien « dit », mais elle est très émue de ce qu'a dit Alice. Remus lui fait une légère caresse avec son museau sur le poil noir et soyeux de Bella qui penche la tête vers lui pour plus de contacte.

\- Ils sont vraiment trop mignons, nos louveteaux, dit Alice.

Après presque 3 heures dans la forêt, ils reviennent près du parc et redeviennent humains avant d'en sortir.

\- Remus, je peux te parler? Demande Sev.

\- Bien sûr, lui répond Lunard avant de le suivre à l'écart.

\- J'ai analysé la potion et je peux la refaire. Mais comme tu es maintenant un animagus loup, je peux la modifier. Elle fera en sorte que tu te transformeras en ton animagus les nuits de pleine lune. Mais plus de loup-garou, plus d'instinct meurtriers, aucun risque de contamination. Tu seras le loup que tu étais tout à l'heure. Avec toute ta conscience, mais recouvert de poils.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler?

Sans prévenir, Remus s'avance vers Sev et le prend dans ses bras pour le remercier. Mais Severus est un enfant battu et a les mêmes réflexes pour les contacts physiques non désirés. Il se met en boule sur le sol et protège sa tête et son torse avec ses bras. Ariel se précipite vers lui sans le toucher.

\- Severus, mon amour, tout va bien. Il n'est pas là. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici. Remus était heureux, c'est tout. Il ne t'aurais jamais frappé.

\- Merlin! Je m'excuse, dit le loup-garou, confus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Les autres arrivent en courant et Lily rejoint Ariel.

\- Sev, personne ne te fera quoi que se soit ici, dit la Gryffondor.

\- Mon amour, s'il te plais, regardes moi, le supplie Ariel, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus constate que les coups ne viennent pas et lève doucement la tête. Ariel s'approche de lui et tend sa main sans le toucher, pour lui demander la permission. Il hoche la tête et elle vient s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle le laisse faire le premier contact physique. Il la prend alors dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son âme sœur. Elle se tourne pour être face à lui et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui caresser le dos. Elle sent les secousses du corps de Sev. Il pleure en silence dans son cou. Lily explique la situation de Sev dans les grandes lignes aux autres. Severus s'attend à ce que les Maraudeurs éclatent de rire. Mais rien ne vient, même pas un gloussement. Il lève doucement la tête pour les regarder. Ils sont tous sidérés de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre sur leur camarade. Remus s'approche lentement et s'accroupie devant Severus en restant à une distance raisonnable.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire de mal. Je te promets de ne plus jamais faire ça.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser pour mes traumatismes, Lupin, répond Sev, la voix rauque.

Sirius, James et Peter viennent chercher Remus et l'emmène un peu plus loin. Sirius prend alors la parole.

\- J'ai promis à Ariel de faire un effort avec Severus. Mais de ce que je viens de voir, je n'ai plus besoin de cette promesse pour me sentir mal et de regretter tout ce qu'on lui a fait.

\- Ça vous dit de rendre à ce monstre, qui se dit « père », la monnaie de sa noise? Demande James.

\- Je suis certain qu'il y a son adresse dans le bureau de Slug, dit Peter, d'un air déterminé. Sirius, arrange toi pour que Rogue passe les vacances de fin d'année chez toi avec ta sœur. Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger pour se rendre là-bas.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Peter? Demande Sirius en gloussant. C'est bon, je vais faire ça. Au pire, il viendra dans sa forme de chauve-souris.

\- On pourrait prendre les vieux balais du Manoir Potter pour se rendre où Rogue habite. Avec nos forme d'animagus et ma cape d'invisibilité, le père Rogue va avoir la peur de sa vie!

\- Je pourrais entrer à l'intérieur en Queuedever et vous ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur, dit Peter. Imaginez son visage quand il aura un immense loup brun devant lui en plein milieu de la nuit!

Une fois un minimum organisés, ils rejoignent les autres.

Le reste de la fin de semaine fût plus tranquille. Le dimanche matin, en même temps que le reste de la poste par hiboux, Ariel se transforme en corbeau et prend un petit parchemin dans son bec avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec les autres volatils. Elle dépose le parchemin devant Severus à la table des Serpentard et s'installe sur son épaule. Sev l'ouvre et lit le message : « Je t'aime, dis leur que je suis à toi… ce qui n'est pas faux. Ébène ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Nott.

\- Ariel vient de m'offrir un familier, répond Sev en regardant le parchemin dans ses mains.

\- Wow! Elle est généreuse cette fille, dit McNair. Il a un nom ce corbeau?

\- Ébène. Salut les gars, je vais aller remercier Ariel, dit-il en se levant de la table avec l'oiseau toujours sur son épaule.

Une fois dans une classe vide, Ariel redevient humaine et Sev la prend fermement dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demande Sev.

\- J'en avais assez qu'on soit séparés parce que je suis à Serdaigle et toi à Serpentard. On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble… si tu en as envie, bien sûr, rajoute précipitamment la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi je pourrais ne pas en avoir envie? Demande Sev en capturant les lèvres de la Serdaigle avec empressement et passion.


	13. Chapter 13

Ce soir là, Ariel prévient Pandora qu'elle va dormir avec Severus dans son dortoir cette nuit. Son amie lui promet de lui amener son sac au premier cours du lendemain, en potions. Ariel la serre dans ses bras avant de mettre son uniforme pour le lendemain, de se transformer et sortir par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de 5e année de Serdaigle. Elle revient dans la Grande Salle et sort par un trou dans le mur pour les hiboux. La jeune femme rejoint alors Severus dans le laboratoire qu'il s'est improvisé dans les cachots. Elle se pose doucement sur le dos d'une chaise pour ne pas surprendre Severus en plein travail. Elle connait bien les réactions de ses Severus depuis le temps. Il faut presque une demi-heure à l'adolescent pour se rendre compte que l'oiseau l'observe de son perchoir.

\- Ébène! Tu aurais pu me faire savoir que tu étais là!

\- « Je ne voulais pas te surprendre et te faire rater ta potion », dit Ariel dans sa tête.

\- Comment tu fais? Je n'ai pas ma forme de Azzo.

\- « On est âmes sœurs, mon amour. Il y a certains avantages à cette situation. »

\- Tu veux dire qu'on peut communiquer par la pensée n'importe quand? Comment on fait?

\- « Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi et parler dans ton esprit comme si tu te parlais à toi-même. Peut importe où nous sommes et à quelle distance, ça va fonctionner. »

\- « Est-ce que tu m'entends? » demande Sev dans son esprit.

\- « Absolument! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes brillants », pense Ariel en riant doucement.

\- « C'est un bizarre de compliment, surtout que j'aurais pu être bête à manger du foin, on aurait été âmes sœurs quand même. »

Il entend Ariel rigoler dans son esprit pendant qu'elle vient s'installer sur son épaule. Il met la potion en pause pour revenir le lendemain en après-midi et va à la salle commune des Serpentard avec l'oiseau sur son épaule gauche.

\- C'est pas vrai! Ébène! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Demande Regulus à Sev en montrant son bras au corbeau qui va le rejoindre.

\- Ariel me l'a offert se matin, répond Sev.

\- En tous cas, ne dis jamais que cette fille ne t'aime pas, dit Bella en caressant les plumes d'une des ailes de Ariel.

Avery se pointe et essaye de toucher l'oiseau qui lui arrache presque un doigt à sa tentative.

\- Ébène ne se laisse toucher que par la famille, lui explique Reg. Si tu tiens à tes doigts, gardes les loin d'elle.

À partir de ce moment, il était courant de voir un corbeau dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou dans le dortoir des garçons de 5e ou 3e année et rarement dans celui des filles de 6e année.

Le matin du 3 novembre, tout se passe comme d'habitude, les cours, Slughorn qui la saoule avec ses invitations à son club, la préparation des BUSE. Mais à la bibliothèque, Peter leur demande à tous de se rendre dans leur salle, qu'ils avaient protégée avec un mot de passe. Quand Ariel et Sirius entrent, après tout les autres, ils voient une banderole : « Joyeuse anniversaire! ». Il y avait un gâteau au chocolat avec une figurine de chien noir et une de corbeau en pâte d'amande. Il y avait des chaudrons fondants à l'orange, des patacitrouilles, des baguettes à la réglisse, du pop corn au fromage, du jus de citrouille, de la Bièraubeure et bien d'autre breuvages, alcoolisés ou non. Comme le lendemain est un jour de congé, les 11 adolescents décident de repasser la nuit dans la salle. Regulus avait demandé aux elfes de maison de leur installer une salle de bain complète et ils n'auront pas à sortir et se faire prendre.

À 23h00, Regulus est profondément endormit sur un matelas au fond de la salle avec un dort de silence autour de lui. Il n'entend rien, mais les autres l'entendent s'il y a quelque chose qui se passe.

C'est à ce moment que Potter sort de Wiski Pur-Feu. Une fois deux bouteilles à 10 adolescents terminées, Lily leur propose de jouer à vérité/conséquence.

\- C'est quoi ce truc? Demande Peter.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais la version que je connais, c'est que la personne qui tourne la bouteille donne le choix à la personne qui est visée de soit, répondre à la question qu'elle pose ou de faire la conséquence imposée. Je vais vous faire un exemple, Lily tourne alors la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Ariel. Ariel, soit tu me dis avec qui je suis mariée dans ton monde, ou tu embrasses la fille de ton choix.

Avec un sourire narquois, Ariel se lève et roule la pelle de sa vie à la Gryffondor.

\- Je sais que tu veux savoir, lui chuchote la Serdaigle contre ses lèvres, mais c'est pas comme ça que je vais te le dire.

\- Merlin! Sev, si elle t'embrasse tout le temps comme ça, tu dois avoir les pantalons serrés souvent, dit Sirius en hurlant de rire.

\- Si tu savais… soupir le concerné.

\- La prochaine fois, on arrangera ton problème vestimentaire, murmure Ariel en s'assoyant sur lui.

Ariel tourne alors la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Remus. Elle lui donne le choix entre leur dire qui est la personne la plus sexy de la pièce ou retirer un morceau de vêtement. À leur grande surprise, il se retrouve torse nu et Bella est rouge comme une pivoine.

Étonnement, 5 couples sortent de la pièce le lendemain vers midi. Remus avec Bella, ce qui n'est une surprise pour personne, Lily et James même chose, mais c'est Peter avec Alice et Sirius avec Pandora qui étonnent le plus, même les concernés.

Les cours avancent rapidement et Ariel s'étonne d'apprendre de nouvelles choses dans certaines matières. Quand le professeur Flitwick vient la chercher dans la Grande Salle un midi de début décembre, elle le suit vers le bureau du professeur de runes anciennes. Elle lève un sourcil d'interrogation à son directeur de maison quand il frappe à la porte de l'enseignante.

\- Ah! Filius, vous êtes venu avec Miss Black?

\- Bien sûr, ma chère, dit le petit professeur.

\- Entrez, entrez, dit cette dernière en refermant la porte derrière eux. Miss Black, voici Mr Rockwood. L'un des directeurs de la Guilde des Liseurs de Runes. Je l'ai contacté suite au constat de votre potentiel et comme je n'ai plus rien pour vous faire progresser en classe, il a accepté de vous rencontrer.

\- Miss Black, dit Mr Rockwood, Madame Lloyd ici présente m'a contacté pour m'annoncer que vous étiez une liseuse naturelle et qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de vous faire avancer dans ce domaine. Vous dépassez déjà largement le niveau des ASPIC. Je suis donc venu pour constater vos compétences. Si je suis satisfait, je vous proposerai des cours particuliers un week-end sur deux, du samedi matin au dimanche après-midi.

Sur ce, il sort deux parchemins et un texte runique ancien qui est supposé être très compliqué. Il demande à Ariel de le traduire en anglais et de le retraduire en runes contemporaines. En moins d'une heure, elle a terminée. Après avoir regarder le travail de Ariel, Mr Rockwood lui tant la main et confirme les cours particulier avec elle. C'est humblement que la Serdaigle le remercie de l'intérêt qu'il porte à ses capacités et d'être venue pour la rencontrer.

\- C'est extrêmement rare, de rencontrer un liseur naturelle et qui choisit d'exploiter son don, dit le directeur en inclinant la tête.

\- Je me demandais, j'ai un ami qui a pour ambition de devenir Maître des potions et qui est très prometteur. Je sais que vous faite aussi la formation d'équipe Maître de potions et Maître de runes. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse faire une demande de rencontre avec la Guilde? Personnellement, je ne me vois pas faire équipe avec qui que se soit d'autre… dit Ariel, mal à l'aise.

\- J'imagine que vous parlez de Mr Severus Rogue? Le professeur Lloyd m'a parlé de ce jeune homme. Je comptais le rencontrer pendant l'année scolaire, dit le directeur de la Guilde. Tous ses enseignants ne manquent pas d'éloges à son endroit. Pourtant, le professeur Slughorn n'a pas l'air de cet avis…

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la jalousie mal placée de cet enseignant envers les étudiants brillants dans son domaine de prédilection, dit Filius d'un air réprobateur. Horace n'a jamais été connu pour pousser un étudiant en potions. Pour les élèves prometteurs qui se feront une place dans le mon sorcier, oui. Mais pas en potions. Il fait plutôt l'inverse dans ces cas-là, déplore le directeur de Serdaigle.

Rockwood décide donc de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore immédiatement pour un entretien avec ce dernier, Severus, Filius et Ariel. Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Severus est surpris de voir tout ceux qui l'attendent dans la pièce.

\- Mr Rogue, je suis Elliot Rockwood, se présente l'homme. Je viens de proposer une place dans la Guilde des Liseurs de Runes à Miss Black, à condition que ses BUSE et ses ASPIC soient satisfaisants pour notre établissement. Comme elle est une candidate que nous ne nous permettrons pas de laisser partir si facilement, nous acceptons de vous faire passer les épreuve pour devenir Maître des potions dans notre établissement. Mr Dumbledore nous assure que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour être une pointure dans ce domaine avec une bonne formation.

\- Il est déjà très impressionnant, souligne Albus. Il a déjà amélioré plusieurs potions que nous utilisons ici, à l'infirmerie. Sa version de la Pimentine est extraordinaire et sa version du poussos est plus rapide et complètement compatible avec la potion de Sommeil ce qui la rend indolore, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec le poussos sur le marché.

\- Je prendrais un échantillon de chaque pour les faire analyser par notre Maître de Potions à l'institut, assure Rockwood en levant un sourcil, impressionné.

\- Ce serait un honneur, monsieur, dit Severus, mal à l'aise. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de financer le cursus de formation de la Guilde.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce point, Mr Rogue. Nous avons un système de bourses en place par des donateurs anonymes. De plus, si vous vous faites déjà un nom à l'extérieur de l'école, il n'y a aucun doute que certains sorciers fortunés se proposeront pour financer vos études chez nous. De plus, nos contrats de dons sont en écailles de dragon, si je puis me permettre. Personne ne pourra vous demander des comptes après vos études chez nous. De plus, il faut que vous sachiez que vous feriez votre éducation en binôme avec Miss Black. Les équipes Maîtres des potions et runes sont plus que rares. Tous les contrats, et ce partout dans le monde, par la suite, ce fera en équipe pour vous deux. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

\- Pas du tout, monsieur, répond Sev en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Je vous suggère aussi de ne pas en parler à Horace, dit Filius. Nous n'avons pas envie qu'il essaye de vous couper l'herbe sous le pied, Mr Rogue.

\- Très bien, professeur, dit Severus en regardant l'enseignant de charmes.


End file.
